(Finished) PewDiePie: Journey (with Cry and Bengt)
by Mocha2Latte
Summary: PewDiePie and Cry are singing to magic carpets. A mysterious guy named Bengt comes into the picture and Cry does not like it. What will become of this? Beautiful picture made by watashitachinostory on DA.
1. Bengt

**Hello people. I know I have another story going on but I found this idea very, VERY amusing. Therefore here. Enjoy. I hope you do. This story actually has romantic scenes, don't worry. :3**

**Pewdie's POV:**

I stare off into the distance. Sand….sand….did I mention sand? Oh well, either way it was beautiful. I narrow my eyes and put up my red hoodie. I spot a long, dead carpet piece so I jump down and sing to it. The dead carpet colors itself red then disintegrates. Tiny red carpets shoot out from the earth underneath and dance around me. I smile happily as I spin around. This is fun! I hum to myself then I see Cry brush past me to play with the carpets I just freed.

"Hey Cry, those are my little carpets!" I call then run after him.

"Well, friend, they're mine now." Cry replies laughing.

I pout but I have better things to do than to fight over little red carpets. I can get more on my own anyways. I look around to see if there are anymore dead carpet pieces to sing to. I blink then see a familiar red mantle.

That can't be Cry he was right beside me just a second ago…I look back to confirm his presence. He was still playing with the carpets so I start walking towards the stranger. The guy is a bit taller than me but he wears the same crimson mantle as Cry and I are wearing.

"Hey, hey there friend!" I call. "What's your name?"

The guy looks back at me. He has short black hair and golden brown eyes. I stare at him for a few moments. The guy's face was tan and his expression looked cold and indifferent. Is he going to tell me his name yet?

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll name you," I say then tap my chin. "Bengt, nice to meet you Bengt, I'm Pewdie." I extend my hand in greeting.

Bengt looks at my hand then at me. I smile but he doesn't change his expression. He shakes hands with me then I hear footsteps coming from behind.

"Hey Pewds."

I look back to see Cry.

"Hey Cry," I reply with a smile.

"The carpets make a bridge." He explains then points to the ruin building we were walking around while singing to dead carpets.

"Oh, cool! By the way, this is Bengt." I introduce.

"Hello." Cry greets then smiles and turns his head to me since his cry-mask covers his face. His smile drops when his gaze lowers. "It seems you have grown very attached to him already."

I look down and see that Bengt and I were basically holding hands. My face flushes with embarrassment and I yank my hand away. Bengt remains expressionless as he slowly returns his hand to his side.

"We were shaking hands," I explain.

"Okay," Cry replies then shrugs. "Let's look for more carpets,"

I nod and follow Cry back to the ruins. Bengt follows us as well and I smile.

"Hey Bengt, I'll sing to you!" I say then starts singing 'Let it Be'.

Cry looks back at me and I see a smile forming behind his mask. I smile more and continue singing.

Cry's POV

Pewds starts singing and I smile. I do like it when he sings, it's funny and it sounds nice. But for some reason I didn't like that new guy. Something…just something was bothering me. I came searching for him after I found out that the carpet pieces that Pewds released were meant to make a giant carpet bridge across the tall buildings beside us. But then I saw these two together.

"Hey Pewds." I called

"Yeah Cry?" he asked then looked at me and smiled.

"The carpets you set free makes a bridge over there." I explained pointing to the red carpet bridge on the ruin building.

"Oh cool! By the way, this is Bengt."

I smiled in greeting but then my gaze trailed down to the guy's hand holding onto Pewds. I felt anger surge through me but I kept my composure.

"It seems you two get along well," I comment then Pewd's face grows red with embarrassment. It was cute.

Pewds quickly withdraws his hand but the guy seemed to be lingering a bit when he was returning his hand, and that pissed me off.

"We were hand shaking." Pewds explained.

That was not a handshake. I replied silently. But it probably was to Pewds.

"Okay," I replied then turned around. "Let's go look for more carpets."

Pewds started to follow me. I glanced back at the Bengt guy. He followed too. Great…but Pewds was happy so I didn't complain. I liked Pewds, and I didn't want to be possessive over him. It's not like we're together anyways. Bengt was it? Hmm, well I have other things to worry about. I look around and see a long, dead strip of carpet a few feet away from us.

"Hey Pewds, I see a carpet over there." I call, pointing.

Pewds stops singing and looks to where I am pointing. "Okay, let's go!"

I smile to myself as he rushes forward to the carpet. He's so cute. Bengt follows him and flaps his mantle so that he is flying. My smile drops. No. Not happening. I rush forward to catch up to Pewds. I didn't want that guy near Pewds. I know he's up to no good. I smile when I catch up and run beside pewds but then Bengt lands on top of me. I grunt as I face plant into the sand. Pewds stops and starts laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks and keeps laughing.

I groan a bit. The guy wasn't heavy but I was mad that he landed on top of me. Bengt looks down at me indifferently then casually walks off. I grit my teeth and get up. He pisses me off. A lot.

"You guys get along well," Pewds calls, mimicking my comment from earlier.

"It's the complete opposite" I mutter softly then follow Bengt and Pewds to the dead carpet.


	2. Getting Along?

**Hello viewers! I found out that my vocabulary in the journey wasn't right so I changed it in this chapter. So shout mean singing and chirp is humming. That is all, Ciao!**

_"What are you guys doing?" he asks and keeps laughing. _

_I groan a bit. The guy wasn't heavy but I was mad that he landed on top of me. Bengt looks down at me indifferently then casually walks off. I grit my teeth and get up. He pisses me off. A lot._

_"You guys get along well," Pewds calls, mimicking my comment from earlier._

_"It's the complete opposite" I mutter softly then follow Bengt and Pewds to the dead carpet._

**Pewdie's POV:**

I shout(sing) to the dead carpet Cry pointed out for me. Little carpet pieces come out of the ground but instead of dancing around me, they flow towards the ruin towers and combine together to create a large, red bridge.

"Wow," I breathe. "That's so cool."

Cry floats down next to me and chuckles. "Don't worry, there's more to make until we can get to that canyon over there."

I look up as Cry points towards a giant cliff a few yards away from us. The cliff is too high for us so we have to somehow use the towers to get to the cliff. I look to the towers. We need to make 3 more bridges.

"Do you see any nearby?" I ask Cry.

Cry shakes his head. I blink then notice that Bengt is gone.

"Hey, where's Bengt?" I ask.

Cry stiffens but he says nothing and shrugs. I frown.

"Cry, is something wrong bro?" I ask.

"No, nothing." Cry replies.

I pout. I need to do something to lighten up the mood.

"Cry, watch this!" I yell and flap my mantle to fly up.

Cry looks at me as I glide around. I lean forwards in an attempt to do a Kullubitta (I have no Idea how to spell it, I just sounded it out. If anyone knows, tell me, cause I wanna know.) but I end up face planting into the sand. Cry bursts out laughing.

"Dude, what was that?" he asks and laughs harder.

"Shut up Cry, I have skills," I mumble as I dust sand off my mantle.

Cry takes in a deep breath and chuckles. "Well, I'm going to fly and see if there's anymore." He flaps his mantle then flies up in the sky.

I sigh and watch him as he glides around, his oak brown hair flows in the wind. I'm kind of glad he doesn't put up his hoodie, his hair looks nice in the sun. I hear someone chirping behind me so I turn around. Bengt chirps as he sits beside a dead carpet a few yards away from me. Was he calling me? He could just shout to it himself.

I smile. Silly Bengt.

"I'm coming Bengt." I call and flap my mantle to fly towards him. "You know, you can shout at it yourself."

Bengt looks at me, still expressionless. I shout at the carpet then more little carpets come out of the ground. They flow towards the ruin towers and make another bridge. I stare at the ruin towers. There's about five towers and three bridges. I have two more bridges to make until we all can get to that cliff. I blink when I hear a shout from afar. I narrow my eyes and lean forward. I see little carpet pieces forming into a bridge on the next tower.

It must be Cry. I should tell him where I am.

I chirp repeatedly to call him. Cry responds with a shout. I smile, he'll be here soon. I glance back to see Bengt. He chirps softly as he sits and stares off into the distance. I take a seat beside him and chirp as well. There's no way Cry won't notice us. After a few minutes, Cry comes flying towards us. I jump up to my feet and wave.

"Cry! Over here!" I shout.

Cry look down at us and starts floating down. I smile but then my eyes widen when he suddenly lands on top of Bengt.

"Bengt! Are you okay?" I ask.

Bengt glares at Cry. Cry in return gives him a mischievous smile. I bite my lips to hold in a chuckle.

"Cry, what was that about?" I ask.

"I meant to return the joy of being sat on." He says then gets off and looks at me. "So we need one more bridge."

I nod as Bengt dusts the sand off his mantle then glares at Cry again. Cry stares back at him. I shiver feeling tension between my two friends.

"Uhh…so let's go!" I say and start walking. They break their stare down and follow me.

I sigh a bit. I hope the two can get along soon.

**Cry's POV: **

I landed on top of him. And it felt good to do so. His facial expression pleased me the most.

Yes, it was on purpose but it was because he did it to me.

We follow Pewds around the desert, looking for the last dead carpet piece. I felt his gaze burning onto my back but I shrugged it off. Pewds flaps his mantle to fly up.

"I think I see something," he says and starts gliding.

I flap my mantle and fly to follow him. Bengt joins us soon after. We reach a large shelter block with a dead carpet piece on top of it. It was too tall for all of us to get up on. Pewds frowns and taps his chin.

"Cry, what do you think we can do?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, maybe we can–"

Someone come up from behind me and jumps off my back making me fall forward.

"Who the fuck did that?" I demand as I look up.

Bengt stands on top of the building, looking down on me. I grumble to myself as Pewds helps me up.

"Good job Bengt." Pewds praises. "But you should ask Cry next time."

Bengt shrugs making me scowl. He shouts to the carpet making it disintegrate then tiny carpet pieces come out to make the last bridge. Pewds smiles then fly up.

"Let's go guys!" he calls as he glides towards the towers.

I glare at Bengt as I follow Pewds. He keeps his expressionless face as he follows us. We cross the bridges towards the canyon to find the eagle statue.

"Mama-moo!" Pewds calls excitedly and runs to the tombs.

Pewds shout to the left tombs and I shout to the right. He takes a seat in front of 'Mama-moo' and I take a seat next to him. I glance at Pewds who closes his eyes and smiles. I smile to myself.

He's so cute.

Suddenly I fall over when Bengt shoves me away from Pewds and takes a seat beside him. I glare at Bengt. What the fuck was his problem? I only sat on him once. I sigh, not wanting to disturb Pewds. I walk to the other side and take a seat beside him. I glare at Bengt who closes his eyes.

We are definitely not going to get along…

**Hello People! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a mini announcement to make! I have 2 stories I am currently working on and I want your opinion on which story I should make my priority. I like both of them so I can't decide for myself. Review or check out my poll and vote. Deadline is 1/20/13. Thank you! :3 Ciao!**


	3. Starry Night

_We are definitely not going to get along…_

**Attention People! There will be a few parts that don't belong to the game but I hope you like them because I felt that the scenes were necessary. Also I'm sorry if anyone feels offended by the way I portray Marzia. If anything, I really like Marzia and Pewdie together, they're a cute couple but this is a fanfiction...so…yeah…Enjoy.**

**Cry's POV:**

After we finish meditating in front of 'Mama-Moo' the sand waterfall splits apart creating a path. We all stand up and start walking. Pewds starts humming to himself as we enter yet another landscape of endless mountains of sand.

"Here we go!" Pewds yells and starts running up a mountain of sand.

I chuckle and follow him. Pewds eventually gets tired of running halfway up the mountain and pants.

"Cry, can you push me?" he asks as I approach him.

"Let's go," I chuckle as I nudge his back.

Pewds slowly proceeds forward. Bengt flies over us to the top making Pewds chuckle.

"Aww, Bengt beat us." He pouts out of fake disappointment and I laugh.

After we all reach the top, my eyes widen. I see the sun setting at the horizon, coloring the mountains of sand from light orange to pale purple. The sky starts changing into a dark shade of red, then to pink, then purple. It was so beautiful. I glance at Pewds whose ocean blue eyes are wide with amazement then to Bengt who just stares. I smile to myself and enjoy this moment.

We stare off to the distance until the sun cannot be seen because of all the hills of sand. I look towards the opposite side of the sky and see the stars starting to speckle the sky.

And then an idea comes to my mind.

I blush. Pewds is right next to me, it'll be perfect. I reach my hand out and take his hand. I close my eyes tightly, waiting for a reply. His hand doesn't stiffen, it just stays still.

Does this mean he felt the same?

I open my eyes slowly then glance a little. His hand looked a little bigger in my hand…and more tan.

Wait…

Pewds isn't tan.

I look over and see Bengt staring at me with wide eyes. I feel my face burn with embarrassment; thank god I have my mask on. But why was he here? Where's Pewds? I look around then see Pewds beside Bengt still looking at the sky.

That bastard came in between us!

"Bengt!" I yell at the top of my lungs and shove him away.

Bengt leans back a little then regains his balance and returns a harder shove. I back up a few steps before regaining my own balance. Pewds stares at us, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. Bengt and I glare at each other. I know he can't see my face but I can tell he knows I'm mad. Pewds looks at me worriedly then at Bengt. All three us of stay silent.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Pewds yells to break the silence.

Bengt and I look at him as he slides down the mountain.

"Wheeeeeewwww!" He yells as he keeps sliding.

I stare at Pewds and smile. I'm still mad at Bengt but it was my fault for not looking.

"Sorry," I mutter.

Bengt nods in forgiveness then I glide down, following Pewds.

"Slide to left, slide to the right," Pewds sings as I land to slide beside him.

I chuckle then we slide from side to side together.

"Yeah, just like that!" He calls. "Wheewww!" I cheer with him.

We both cheer as we keep sliding down the mountain. I glance back at Bengt who comes sliding down with us but he doesn't cheer. Pewds looks back at us, smiling so happily. That's what I like about him. He's always so happy. My eyes widen when I realize Pewds is getting close to a shelter block.

"Pewds–" I warn but Pewds already crashed into the block.

He groans as he collapses onto the ground. I slow down and stop in front of the block then run up to Pewds.

"Are you alright?" I ask as Bengt comes floating down. He must have jumped from his spot.

Pewds bursts out laughing. "That was awesome bro, you should've crashed into this shelter with me."

I chuckle. "Sorry friend, I don't like feeling pain in my face."

Bengt chirps to Pewds, his expression was a little worried. I blink. So he does show a bit of emotion. Pewds smiles and pats Bengt's shoulder.

"I'm fine Bengt, don't worry." He says then dusts his mantle and looks up. "Hey look, another dead carpet."

I look up then the gray ribbon flowing in the wind. Pewds flies up then shouts at it making it disintegrate. This time, an octopus shaped ribbon comes out of the ground. Pewds gasps in excitement.

"Woah! What is that?" he asks then follows it.

Bengt runs after him through the sand. I look up before joining them. It's starting to get dark so I think we'll eventually need to find a place to spend the night. We keep following the octopus to another shelter block with a dead ribbon attached to it. Pewds shouts to it then five more octopuses come out of the ground.

"I wonder if we can fly with them." Pewds says then flies up.

One octopus and his cape glow as if resonating with each other. Pewds eyes widen as he floats with the octopus.

"Woah! This is awesome! Come one bros, try it!" He calls as the octopus carries him away. "Wheeeeeww!"

I smile then fly up. An octopus comes flying towards me and I land on its back…or so I think it is. Bengt flies up and he gets an octopus too. Our octopuses follow Pewds towards a large broken building. I narrow my eyes to see something shining on top of the building.

"Hey Pewds, do you see that?" I ask pointing at the sparkles.

"What?" Pewds asks as his octopus drops him off. "Thanks bro!" he calls as the octopus leaves.

My octopus drops me off in the middle of the destroyed building then flies off. Aww, it felt nice not to walk for once. Pewds walks up to me as Bengt gets dropped off.

"So, what were you saying?" he asks.

I point up to the sparkle above the broken wall. Pewds looks up then gasps excitedly.

"It's a secret!" he says then flies up but he can barely get halfway up the wall. He floats down and then frowns. "Aww...how will we get up there?"

I grin mischievously as an idea comes to mind. "Maybe I can jump on Bengt's back this time."

Bengt slightly glares at me as I chuckle at the thought.

Sadly, Pewds frowns at the idea. "I don't know, I mean I know you didn't like it when he jumped on you."

I pout but I didn't want to upset Pewds. "Alright, let's find another way."

I take a look around then notice a bunch of tiny carpet pieces flowing around in the corner of the building.

"We can use that," I say and walk up to it. "With this much carpet pieces I think we can get up there."

"I'll try it," Pewds offers then shouts at the little carpets.

The carpets flow towards him, lifting him up gently. Pewds smiles happily as he flaps his mantle and flies higher. Bengt and I watch him in case he suddenly falls down. Pewds float down gently on top of the wall then cups his hands together. Some of the sparkle flows into his hands and the rest create a small ribbon scarf around his neck.

"Holy shit," Pewds smiles happily. "Look at this Cry! I got a fancy scarf!"

I tip my head to the side. What does the scarf do? Pewds comes floating down with the rest of the sparkles in his hands. Bengt and I crowd around him to look at it closely. The light looks more amber in the dark but it gives off a warm glow. I smile at the sight, it looks beautiful. Bengt loses interest after a few moments and walks away. I reach out then the light splits into two at the touch. One flows around me and creates the same ribbon-like scarf like Pewds'. The other one stays in Pewds' hands.

"It likes me more," Pewds teases, sticking his tongue out.

"I can see why," I reply teasingly but I actually meant it.

Pewds blushes a little and grins. "I know I'm sexy Cry, you don't have to point that out."

I chuckle. "Whatever,"

I stare at Pewds as he returns his gaze to the light. His cheeks were still a little pink with embarrassment. His eyes were bright with enthusiasm and his lips stretch more to a goofy grin. He looked so innocent, so fucking adorable. But then why was he smiling? Did he like the comment I made or was it something else? I frown. I want to ask him but I'm afraid of his reply.

"I'll go see if Bengt wants a fancy scarf too." He says.

I bite my lips to hold my urge to say no. Sometimes I hate it when he's so...oblivious? Caring? He just doesn't like leaving someone out. Then again that's why I like him so much.

To be honest, I've liked Pewds for a while but I never told him I was bi or anything because he probably has lingering feeling towards Marzia. They agreed to break up but I know he's still a bit upset about it. He really loved her. I don't even know what he thinks of me aside from the fact that I'm his best friend.

Pewds tips his head in confusion.

"Cry?" he looks at me with those blue eyes, bright with innocence.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, you can go." I reply.

Pewds smiles and walks towards Bengt. I sigh a bit.

Why are you so oblivious Pewds?

**Pewdie's POV:**

I glance back at Cry who is still looking my way. I hope he isn't mad at me because I decided to talk to Bengt. I wonder what they were fighting about anyways. It happened so suddenly…I was also surprised by his reply to my tease but also flattered. This isn't the first time he complimented me like that but I feel like he's joking. I don't know, I never see his expression besides his lips behind that mask. I approach Bengt who stares off into the distance with the same expressionless face. I frown. I wish he would express his feelings more too.

"Hey Bengt," I chirp.

Bengt glances at me and replies with a chirp. I hold out the light in my hands.

"I thought you might want the fancy scarf too, so here." I say. "You just have to touch it."

Bengt looks at the light, then at me. I smile in encouragement. I see amusement in his eyes as he reaches out to touch the light. The light swirls around him then he gets a small fancy scarf around his neck.

"Sweet, now we all have fancy scarves." I cheer and look at Cry. "I started the trend though,"

Cry chuckles. "Okay, friend."

I glance at Bengt who examines the scarf. The corner of his mouth twitches to a smile. He smiled! I grin then look at Cry who comes towards us.

"Cry! I made Bengt smile!" I whisper.

Cry nods then looks up. "It's pretty dark now, I think we should rest up here or something."

I look up. The sky is dark violet with tiny specks of light scattered around. Even during the night this place was beautiful.

"Okay, well..." I look around for a comfortable place to lie down. "I guess we can sleep against that wall."

I point to the wall where I got the light from. Floating up there was the best thing ever. Cry shrugs his shoulders as I take a seat against the wall. I look up at the sky again as I lean back. Cry takes a seat next to me and looks up as well. I feel my cheeks flush as he scooches closer to me until our mantles brush against each other.

"It's cold." He mumbles.

"Oh, okay." I reply then look at Bengt who is now frowning. "Something wrong bro?"

Bengt shakes his head.

"You can come here too if you want," I offer.

Bengt glances away as if embarrassed. I chuckle then pat the free spot beside me to encourage him. He takes a seat but he doesn't get close like Cry. I hear Cry mumble something under his breath.

"What?" I ask looking at my masked friend.

"Hm?" he asks back.

"You said something." I point out.

"No I didn't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I pout. I swear I heard something but I look to the sky. The stares are so beautiful up there and I am appreciating the extra warmth from Cry. I feel something on my shoulder then I feel Cry's oak brown hair tickly my cheek. I glance at him. His chest rises and falls slowly as I hear him snore softly. I smile a bit then shiver. Cry was right, it is getting cold. I stiffen feeling Bengt brushes up against me. I look up at him to see his golden brown eyes staring back at me.

"Are you cold?" I ask.

He shakes his head. I cringe my eyebrows in confusion then he gently nudges me.

Oh, he noticed that I was shivering.

"Thanks," I smile but I feel kind of uncomfortable being sandwiched between my two friends.

Well…I was warm at least. Bengt closes his eyes and leans back.

I look up to the sky and count the stars. I didn't feel tired yet so might as well take the time to take it in. I never really got to see a night sky so beautiful when I was with Marzia. I smile to myself, I actually like seeing it with Bengt and Cry…kind of…

I feel something lean against my other shoulder. I glance to see Bengt sleeping and feel my cheeks heat up. I have Bengt and Cry using my as a pillow but I'm actually comfortable. Is this okay? I'm not gay am I? I mean I dated Marzia but we didn't work out so well. We did agree to separate because the way we show affection wasn't enough to be called a relationship anymore. I was depressed for a while but Cry helped me out.

I look to the sky and think hard.

What am I going to do about this?


	4. Bengt's Past

**ATTENTION! The following stuff is not in the actual game and probably not something that can happen in the game! So those who love the beauty of the game, I am sorry…You have been warned!**

**Hello Readers! I might post stories a little slower because I got midterms coming up ;n;. Hope you all understand. So enjoy this chapter! **

**Bengt's POV:**

I couldn't sleep…I opened my eyes and saw that my head is on Pewdie's shoulder. I frown. Did he feel awkward from this? I glance at Pewdie who sleeps soundly. I smile to myself and lift my head off of his shoulder. I stare at the smaller boy leaning against the brunette. I frown a bit. They seem so close but I doubt they're together…I flap my mantle and rise towards the rectangular openings of the brick wall. I sit inside the rectangle and look to the sky, thinking of what to do next. Personally, I want to stay with them because Pewdie's so cute. I look down at the brunette sleeping next to him. I know he and I hate each other's guts.

I close my eyes slowly and look back to the past.

(Flash back)

I walked alone in the endless desert. I looked back a few times to see if anyone was there, anyone walking the same path as me. I kept walking, seeing the sun slowly drown in the horizon coloring the whole desert to purple. I smiled to myself, witnessing such a beautiful scene but then I frowned. I was still alone. I looked to the speckled sky, hoping to find some comfort. I blink when I saw a shooting star and closed my eyes.

I wish I wasn't alone…

I laughed to myself for believing that it might actually come true then shivered feeling the winds getting colder. I perked up hearing someone chirp. I chirped back in response, desperately wishing that I wasn't hallucinating. I heard a shout this time, there was someone there! I ran towards the source. It wasn't long until I found a group of five people walking together. I smiled and caught up to them. The group greeted me coldly crushing a bit of my hopes but I kept following them. I glanced at all of their faces but all of them wore their hoodie over their face. We all walked in silence though the cold sand. One of them, a really small person, fell back to join me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," the person replied in a high pitched, feminine voice. "I'm Eli."

And that was the start of our friendship. Eli and I stayed close together within the group. Sometimes I was giving her a piggy back ride because she was tired. I chuckled whenever she would tug my mantle lightly and look up at me with those puppy dog eyes. She had long, lovely brown hair and sky blue eyes. She took her hoodie off whenever we were around together. We talked, laughed, and hugged the most and I think from time to time, we annoyed the group. The group stopped to take a break this one time and I looked over at Eli who was drawing something on the sand. I looked over her shoulder and see a drawing of us. I smiled.

"That's really cute." I commented.

"Thanks," Eli replied smiling at me. "Oh! I have something to show you!"

I tipped my head as she took my hand and started running. I followed her, wondering what she wanted to show me. We stop on top of a white platform and my eyes widened to see a cloud of shining lights.

"They're like fireflies." Eli whispered excitedly and walked up to it. "I found it before I started drawing us."

I smiled as she ran around the light and chirped. I remembered this is how we met. I chirped back and chased her playfully. Eli giggled then suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened. I was pushed down to the ground as another person passed by me.

"No!" Eli cried out then she ran up to me but the person who passed by me grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"No! Don't leave him!" Eli yelled. "He's the only friend that talks to me."

"That's exactly the reason why we take him away from you, he's a distraction." They replied and started dragging Eli away.

"Eli!" I yelled then the guy who pushed me down punched me in the face. And I blacked out.

When I woke up, I felt a stinging pain on my face. I looked around frantically for Eli but all I see were endless piles of sand. I chirped repeatedly, desperately wishing that she would reply to me like the first time we met.

"Eli!" I yelled. "Eli!"

I ran around for hours, days even, chirping wildly until I finally gave up and put my face into my hands. I lost her…I lost Eli…all because I talked…

I walked alone again through the barren lands as the sun rose above me. I chirped every now and then, secretly hoping that I'd find Eli again. I perked up hearing a chirp respond.

I found someone but it wasn't Eli. The person didn't talk to me, didn't really acknowledge my existence. I didn't talk either, I was afraid that if we were ever to make a connection, I would get hurt again. We just walked through the desert until I got tired and took a break but he kept moving. He left me behind, but I didn't care. I sighed and sat down. Alone again, but I guess it wasn't a surprise. It proved my theory that if I don't talk, I won't be hurt.

I'll never be hurt again.

That's what I thought…

I walked alone again then I heard someone shout. I stopped then looked over my shoulder seeing two people. One was a tall brunette with a weird mask on. Another one was shorter than him. Eli? I narrowed my eyes and leaned forwards. No, this person was a guy. He had messy dirty blond hair that swayed in the wind and a smile that sort of warmed my heart. My eyes widened when I saw his eyes.

Those eyes….were just like Eli's…

I shook my head and started walking again. No, just keep walking and everything will be fine.

"Hey, hey there friend!" I heard him call. "What's your name?"

I looked over at him and saw that he was approaching me. I stared into those blue eyes, they were more like the ocean than the sky.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll name you," he said then tapped his chin. "Bengt, nice to meet you Bengt, I'm Pewdie." he extended his hand in greeting.

I stared at him more. Did he just name me? He gave me a welcoming smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Why are these two so alike?

I shook hands with him. His hand was a bit smaller than mine and kind of soft.

I looked at him curiously. He looked much older than Eli but he acted so childishly. As we continued our journey together, I felt the masked brunette disliking me more and more. I don't really know why, maybe they were together. Maybe it was a one-sided crush.

I looked back at his mask and realized that we were both after the same person.

Pewdie.

It was an accident when I landed on him the first time. I was flying down to run next to Pewdie but then he suddenly appeared out of nowhere then the next thing I know, I landed on top of him. When he did it back, I guess I deserved it but he did it on purpose. When he was standing in front of the tall block where the head carpet hung, I knew what to do. I couldn't do it to Pewdie because he was so kind and so small. I jumped off his back and landed on the block.

Perfect.

I looked down seeing Pewdie helping the brunette up. I couldn't see his face because of his mask but I knew he wasn't happy. When he immediately sat beside Pewdie in front of the eagle statue, I felt jealous. I could have just sat on the other side but I didn't like the fact that he was so close. I pushed him aside and sat next to Pewds but the guy didn't fight back. I smiled to myself and meditated.

As the day started to end, I felt like I wanted to get closer to Pewdie. His adorable smile, his kindness, his silly tricks all attracted me more towards him but I was still afraid.

Afraid that I will have to leave him too.

We all watched the sunset together and watched the stars speckle the night sky. I walked in between the brunette and Pewdie. I could have gone to the other side once again but it was clear to both of us that we both wanted him for ourselves. I was shocked when the brunette took my hand a few seconds later. I looked at him with wide eyes as I see his cheek flush pink. I tried to process everything in my head but he looked at me then jerked away.

"Bengt!" he yelled and pushed me.

Yup. It was a mistake…

After the little fight between me and the brunette, Pewdie brightened the mood by doing something silly. I liked that about him, how he can make me smile without even trying. After that, he found the same sparkle Eli found before we were separated. I looked away. I didn't want to remember…

Later Pewdie came up to me and held up the light chirping. I stared at him, chirping back. That's how we communicated, that's how it should be.

"I thought you might want the fancy scarf too, so here." he said. "You just have to touch it."

I looked at the light, then at him. He smiled in encouragement. I was amused by his attempt to keep me in the picture so I reached out to touch the light. The light swirled around me then I got a small fancy scarf around my neck.

"Sweet, now we all have fancy scarves." He cheered and looked at brunette. "I started the trend though,"

I stared at the scarf, wondering what it does. I smiled to myself thinking this was a gift. I then looked at Pewdie who gasped in excitement.

"Cry! I made Bengt smile!" he whispered cheerfully to his friend.

I feel my cheeks grow hot. Was he…trying to make me happy? I looked at the scarf again. This feeling was different from what I felt towards Eli. But he was a guy…and I was a guy…was that okay?

(End of flashback.)

I chuckle to myself as I rest my chin on my fist and stare at the stars. What should I do now? They look pretty comfortable together and they seem like a good team.

"Bengt?"

I look back to see Pewdie rubbing his eye and looking up at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

I look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. They look so innocent, so cute. How could I think of leaving him?

I shake my head and float down. Pewdie frowns.

"Are you sure? Ever since I met you, I felt like something was bothering you," he mumbles sleepily.

I ruffle his feathery hair. He chuckles and looks up at me. I stare back at him. Everything he did, everything he said, everything…reminds me of her. But I know I am never going to see her again. I feel my eyes get watery then Pewdie's eyes widen.

"Bengt? What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head and turn away, covering my face. I couldn't let him see me cry, let alone, get emotional. It will only bring him closer, and it will hurt when we separate.

My eyes widen as I feel arms wrap around me. I look back to see Pewdie pressing his face against my back and hugging me tightly.

"I don't know what happened…but…I'm sorry," he says and looks up at me.

I turn around and face him. His blue eyes looked so sincere but so sad at the same time. I bite my lips and pull him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly and for the first time in a while, I felt happy again. When we let go, we went back to the brunette who was still sleeping. Pewdie sits beside him and I sit beside Pewdie. I brush up against him so he'll be warm and this time, I lean my head on his shoulder on purpose.

I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to lose him. No matter how much I deny it, I will always be longing for him.

…I liked him…


	5. Tower of jealousy

Cry's POV:

I yawn as I open my eyes. I look to Pewdie who was sleeping against me and smile. The daylight seeps into the building through the small openings of the wall. I slowly get up, not wanting to wake Pewdie. I look to Bengt who was sitting at the edge of the building. He chirps cheerfully as he looks to the sky. The octopus-shaped carpets fly around him, resonating with him every now and then. He seems happier now, I kind of wonder why. I tip my head thinking what would make him cheery. I'm sure Pewds will be pleased to see him happy but it still bothers me…

I hear Pewds stir behind me and look back. He rubs his eyes as he comes up to me.

"Good Morning Pewds." I greet, ruffling his hair.

Pewds chuckles and looks up at me. "God Morgon."

Bengt looks back at him. I see his eyes brighten with joy a little as he smiles. I blink then try to process this all in my head. Did they do something last night?

I mentally punched myself. No, Pewds wouldn't do something like that.

Bengt walks up to Pewds then gently pats his head. I scowl.

"God Morgon Bengt," Pewds greets.

"Did you sleep well Pewds?" I ask, trying to keep myself from shoving Bengt again. Pewds looks at me, smiling so warmly.

"Yeah, but were you guys cold?" he asks with concern.

I smirked. "I'm fine Pewds, besides, you're the smallest out of all of us."

Pewds pouts playfully and I laugh. We all start walking towards the octopuses who lead us to a huge tower covered by a sandstorm. Pewds backs up a bit and frowns.

"I'm scared…" he whispers.

I look back at him, smiling. "Don't worry –"

Before I finish my sentence, Bengt walks over and hugs Pewdie. Pewdie looks up at him and smiles.

"Thanks Bengt," he says as Bengt smiles.

I bite my lips. Something definitely happened between them. Bengt was never this affectionate, let alone I never knew he showed any emotion. I take in a deep breath and sigh.

"Pewds, if you want, you can hold my hand." I suggest calmly.

Pewds looks at me and chuckles. "Sure Cry,"

Pewds comes up to me and takes my hand. I feel my cheeks grow hot as I entwine my hands with his. Pewdie only smiles as we start walking. I glance back at Bengt who pouted a bit but followed us, holding Pewdie's other hand. I scowled but at least he didn't entwine his fingers like I did.

"We're here for you Pewds," I say gently.

"Thanks," Pewdie replies. "I kind of like this,"

I blush harder as we keep walking up the tower. "I do too," I whisper softly.

The tower was slightly crumpling from its sides but it was still stable. I glance at the windows that are decorated with fancy metallic designs. There seems to be more octopuses flying around inside. I guess we have to free them. Pewdie grips my hand tighter and I look back. He was looking down from where we were standing. The height seems to be scaring him.

"Pewds, don't look down." I suggest. "Just think about something nice, something that makes you feel…happy,"

Pewds looks back at me. "Okay,"

I blush a bit. I wonder if he was thinking about me. He closes his eyes and smiles as we keep walking up. I blink when the octopuses stop and circle around a window.

"I think something's there," I call then look back at Pewds. "How are you feeling?"

Pewds opens his eyes. "I'm better,"

I smile then walk forward. I see an octopus carpet stuck in between the metallic materials of the window. I shout to it, making it resonate to me and wiggle out of the hole. A few more octopus carpets come out of the hole and fly around us. One flies under my and scoops me up.

"Woah!" I yell as I fly up.

I accidentally let go of Pewds' hand, leaving him with Bengt. I sigh and look back, hoping that they will come after me shortly. I hear Pewds cheer and smile. He's coming up. I blink when the octopus carrying Pewds flies up higher than I expected. My eyes widen when I see the octopus flips over, making Pewdie fall. Right on top of me. I groaned a bit but I didn't really mind, I kind of caught him.

"S-sorry Cry!" Pewds stammers as he gets off of me.

I chuckle as I get up. "It's alright Pewds, I'm fine."

Pewds looks down, his face pink. I smile and ruffles his hair. He's so cute. Pewdie looks up at me then his gaze goes higher.

"Cry –"

I fall over a second time. Bengt was dropped on top of me.

I officially hate octopuses.

Bengt looks down at him. His face was apologetic but at the same time, I see amusement in his eyes. That bastard…

"It's not okay when you do it." I grumble and push him off.

Pewds frowns and comes up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I reply and look at Bengt who dusts off his mantle. "We should keep moving."

Pewds nods as we start moving again.

"Are you still scared?" I ask him.

Pewds looks down and blushes. "Kind of"

I chuckle and take his hand again, entwining my finger with his. Pewds smiles a bit then Bengt takes his other hand. We keep walking until we heard a sudden crashing sound.

Pewds jumps. "Wha-what was that?" he asks.

I look to the windows then see a huge machinery. The loud crash sound was heard again and Pewds jumps again. The machine revolves then the loud crash is heard again. I gently squeeze Pewds' hand comfortingly. Bengt gently pats Pewdie's head.

"It's okay Pewds," I whisper then start walking again.

Pewds and Bengt follow but I can feel Pewds' hand shaking in mine. I frown. I needed to distract his thoughts somehow.

"Hey Pewds, what did you think about when I told you to think about something happy?" I ask.

Pewds looks at me and smiles. "Stephano."

I burst out into laughter. I was a bit upset that it wasn't me but at least it wasn't Bengt either.

"What?" he asks pouting.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it." I reply and look up. "Looks like we're going to be carried again."

Pewds and Bengt look up as the octopuses come down from the sky and scoop them off their feet. I let go of Pewds' hand again and frown. After Bengt and Pewds are dropped off, an octopus comes down to pick me up. I grin mischievously as I imagine I would be landing on top of Bengt this time but the octopus just drops me off in the middle of the platform. I pout but I'm with Pewdie again so I didn't care much.

I look over to see 'Mama-moo' before us. Pewdie smiles and runs to shout to the tablets beside her. I smile and take a seat. Pewdie finishes then sits beside me. Bengt doesn't push me over; instead he takes a seat on the other side and closes his eyes. I blink. This was kind of weird but I closed my eyes as well.

What happened last night?


	6. If it Makes you happy

Pewdie's POV:

I opened my eyes after we finished meditating in front of Mama-moo. I get up then glance at Cry and Bengt who sit beside me. The tower holding the scary machine started to rumble then octopuses burst out of all the windows. They fly towards the mountain, making squeaky noises as they flow in the wind. Three octopuses float down, waiting for us. I smile then gently tug on Cry's mantle.

"Hey, hey Cry look!" I say.

Cry looked over his shoulder to see the octopuses but he doesn't seem as enthusiastic as I was.

"Oh, we get another ride huh?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply then gently shake Bengt. "Hey Bengt, let's go!"

Bengt opens his eyes and looks at me. I wave happily and he smiles in response. I hear Cry scoffing behind me and look back. He walked up to me then gently pats my head.

"How are you feeling now?" he asks.

"I'm better," I reply. "Thanks,"

I look down at the ground and blush a little. It was nice that Cry held my hand but I felt strange that I was actually comfortable that he did so. I didn't mind it when Bengt held me either. I start to question my own feelings for them. I blink when I realize that Bengt and Cry are staring at each other, their gazes look indifferent because of Cry's mask and Bengt's expressionless face but I can still feel the tension between the two. I frown. When will they get along?

"So…Octopuses are waiting for us," I point out.

Bengt and Cry break their stare down.

"So, let's go then, friend." Cry says then walks up to one of the octopuses.

I nod then follow him with Bengt. Each octopus float down to the floor, waiting for us to sit on top of them. I jump onto mine and float off, following the other octopuses that went before us. I look back at Cry who seems to be gazing at Bengt. I frown a bit. I knew he wasn't happy since I can see the corner of his mouth from the side of his mask. Why was he so upset?

I look down to see the desert that looks much like water. The sand underneath me glistened in the sunlight, leaving me breathless. The octopus dropped me off then I started sliding through the sand. I gasp with excitement. It was like I was surfing, except I was surfing on sand. Bengt and Cry soon join me and slide down the mountain of sand. We all surf down the hill, feeling the wind on our faces and mask. I glance at Cry seeing his poker mask. I wish I knew if he was enjoying this as much as Bengt and I were.

I fall back to slide with Cry.

"Hey, Cry?" I call.

"Hm?" he replies facing me.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" I asked.

Cry tips his head. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I can just tell that you're upset, and I'm wondering why…" I replied.

Cry stays silent as we keep sliding. I glance over at Bengt who stares off to the sky.

"Well, I'm fine Pewds, don't worry about it." Cry says.

"But I am worrying Cry, I can never see how you feel or anything because of your mask…: I mumble.

I blink then realize what I just said. We enter a tunnel then jump down a cliff. I float down safely then look up at Cry who comes down after me. I look around, where did Bengt go?

"Pewds…" I look over at Cry who has his hand on his mask. "Do you want to see my face that badly?"

I stare at him with wide eyes. "I…um, well yeah, I do…"

Cry pulls up his mask a bit revealing his lips. "Will that make you happy?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I mean, of course it will. It'll make me feel like I know you better."

Cry's lips stretched to a stunning smile. "Okay."

He pulled his mask off and my eyes widen even more if that is possible. His tussled oak brown hair fell over his stunning cobalt blue eyes. His smile was a little shyer as a pink hue colored his cheeks. I stare at his face, amazed but at the same time attracted. Cry shook his head to fix his hair. I felt my cheeks get hot as he did so. The daylight brightened his brown hair to a lighter shade of brown and his eyes shined. He looked a little happier. I smile.

"You've been hiding this from me all this time?" I ask. "You're so evil Cry."

Cry smiles then I notice something; A long scar that trails down his left cheek. Cry gives me a sad smile then I realize why he's been hiding his face from me all this time. He was going to put his mask back on but before he did I stopped his hand. He looks at me, surprised. I hug him. I feel Cry stiffen a bit but then he hugs me back.

"Did I disappoint you?" he asks.

"No way! You're totally handsome Cry!" I replied.

Cry blushes a little then looks away. "…thanks…"

"If it makes you feel any better, that scar makes you look manlier." I compliment.

Cry bursts into laughter and he gives me an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks Pewds."

I look up at him, seeing his beautiful eyes again. I sort of feel closer to him now that he finally opened up to me enough to show his face. I tip my head a little hearing someone shout behind Cry.

"We should go to him," Cry muttered and nudged me towards the source.

I glance back at him then frown as he put his mask back on.

"Will you do that for me again?" I ask

I see Cry smile as he fully places his mask onto his face.

"If it makes you happy Pewds, If it makes you happy."


	7. I'M BACK!

**Hello People! This is Latte! Thank you all for being to patient with me for the past few days...maybe a week. I apologize for holding the Journey for a while. Good news! The Midterms are finally done but I honestly have so many story ideas that I don't want to put away. So I have made a schedule for myself depending on how popular the stories are:**

**Mon + Tues: Bully (Currently on high demand)**

**Wed: Witch's House (Almost done with this story)**

**Thur: Music that brought us together**

**Fri: The Journey (Yup, it's back!)**

**Sat, Sun: I'm very busy on the weekends so don't expect much from them. I will possibly work on a story those days.**

**Thank you all for being patient. I hope you all have a great day. :3 *brofist***


	8. Opening Up

**Hello people! Thank you all for waiting patiently. I finally got past my writer's block as well as finished midterms! I'm very sorry it took a while ono Anyways, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

**Pewdie's POV:**

After we catch up to Bengt, we all slide around in the desert. I look over my shoulder to see Cry. His mask is back on, covering his face. I frown a bit. I liked seeing Cry's face, he looked so…I blush realizing that I was staring at my friend. I tear my gaze away from him then look towards Bengt who is looking towards the sky. Bengt is pretty good looking too, he's got nice, tan skin and his black hair flowed in the wind making his golden brown eyes visible. Shit, I'm staring at him too. Well, at least he doesn't notice because he's looking at the sky. His eyes seem to have been staring at the vast blue as if longing for something.

I yelp as I suddenly trip over something and face plant onto the sand. I feel my ankle twist in a strange way as I fall. I bite my lips to hold in a whimper.

"Pewds!" I hear Cry calling out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." I mumble as I push myself up. "I wasn't looking."

Cry helps me up then chuckles. "You should pay attention instead of thinking about my face." He says teasingly.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and turn away. "Sh-shut up, Cry."

Bengt stops next to us then looks at me worriedly.

"I'm okay Bengt," I reply then smile. "Let's keep going."

I turn to walk but then suddenly I feel pain jolting in my ankle. I bite my lips and keep walking.

"Pewds, are you sure you're okay?" Cry asks walking beside me. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine, I'm –" I wince from the pain.

Bengt stops me then walks in front of me. He kneels down and beckons me onto his back. I smile at his kindness.

"Thanks Bengt," I say and climb onto his back.

Cry scoffs a bit but walks beside Bengt. I cling onto Bengt as he holds onto my legs. I felt bad that I'm being a burden to them but it felt nice to be carried like this…I felt so safe. I suddenly feel tension between Cry and Bengt again. I look over Bengt shoulder to see Bengt's eyes looking at Cry. I frown then look around to see if there's anything to distract them.

"I'm sorry I'm being a burden," I mumble.

Bengt looks back at me and smiles shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's fine Pewds, it's not like you've been sitting around doing nothing throughout this whole journey." Cry mumbles, I hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Bengt's gaze flickers to Cry, his golden brown eyes blazes with annoyance.

"Well, if you say so…" I say then look around again. I smile spotting a dead carpet. "Hey Cry, I see a dead carpet over there."

Cry looks at where I'm pointing then nods. "Okay. Stay here."

He flies up towards the carpet. Bengt sets me down onto the sand and sits next to me. I stretch my legs out. I bite my lips, the pain was still there. Bengt gently nudges my shoulder. I look to him then he starts writing on the sand.

'Does it still hurt?'

I smile to see that we're finally communicating with words. "Kind of, but I'll be okay."

Bengt nods smiling. I chuckle. We've been together for a while now, I kind of want to get to know him better. Maybe this is a good time to ask.

"Hey Bengt, how old are you?" I ask.

Bengt looks at me, confused. I bite my lips as my cheeks flush with embarrassment. That was probably not the best question to ask first. He smirks in amusement then erases what he wrote before. I look down as he writes again.

'17.'

"You're the same age as Cry," I chuckle. "I'm a year younger than both of you."

Bengt nods then erases and writes again. 'Anything else?'

I tap my chin, thinking. "What's your favorite food?"

'Captain Crunch.'

I laugh. "I love that cereal!"

Bengt smiles at me then erases his answer.

"When is your birthday?" I ask.

'January 8th'

I nod then write under his birthday. 'October 24th'

"That's mine!" I say then I write under it. 'June 11th' "And that's Cry's."

Bengt nods as his eyes scan all the writing. His gaze lingers on my birthday then looks at Cry's but just only for a second. He erases the birthdays then starts drawing on the sand. I smile then I draw beside him. We draw for a while, birds, clouds, anything that come into our minds. I pout a couple of times when the wind erases my work but I laugh it off. I stop as another question pops into my head.

"Hey Bengt," I say. "Why don't you ever talk to me or Cry?"

Bengt suddenly tenses up and looks at me. I stare back into his eyes that clouded with sadness and pain. I bite my lips realizing I asked a terrible question.

"I'm sorry," I say then look down. "I shouldn't have asked that…"

I glance at Bengt who looks down and starts drawing again. Man, I should have thought things through before asking him…so much for trying to get to know him…

I looked up. I wonder what's taking Cry so long…

I look over my shoulder seeing Cry flying towards another dead carpet. Oh, there are more.

"Bengt, I think we should…" I look to Bengt who is staring down at his drawing. "Bengt? What's wrong?"

I look at his drawing then see two people. One looks like Bengt and another person was a little girl…I have never seen her before.

"Bengt…is this…" my words trail off as Bengt turns to me.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

My eyes widen. His voice was deep and smooth but not like Cry's. He looks at me with watery eyes.

"I have been unfair to you when you were so kind to me," he continues. "I think it's time I finally open up to you."

I listened carefully as Bengt told me his past. How he walked alone, how he met a group and made a friend named Eli, how they got separated and how he searched for her desperately for days, how he didn't talk to people so then he won't get hurt. I feel a tear come down my eyes as he finishes his story.

"And then I met you and Cry…" he mumbles then looks at me. "You know, you resemble Eli in some way."

I bite my lips then hug him tightly. Bengt's arms wrap around me and gently squeeze me.

"I'm sorry you went through all that." I mumble.

Bengt chuckles. "It's okay…"

He ruffles my hair then I look up at him.

"I'm not sad," he says. "Not anymore."

I blink and tip my head, wondering what he meant by that. Bengt just smiles.

"Any more questions?" he asks.

"Um…" I pause. "What's your favorite color?"

Bengt stares into my eyes as he whispers the words. "Ocean blue…"

I smile a bit. "That–"

"Is just like your eyes," he finishes.

I feel my face grow hot as he grins then he brushes past me. I look over my shoulder to see Cry floating down.

"I freed more octopuses; I think they're going to lead us somewhere." Cry reports.

I nod. "Okay, I think we can–" I wince again feeling slight pain in my leg.

"Still not feeling better?" Cry asks then examines my leg.

Bengt kneels in front of me. I blush slightly but shake my head.

"I'll be fine," I reply then fake a smile. "Thanks though,"

Bengt glances at me but nods approvingly. Cry stares at Bengt for a while then cocks his head to the side and turns around.

"Let's go," he says.

We all start walking then I bite my lips softly, remembering what Bengt said.

'Ocean blue…just like your eyes.'


	9. Under The Sea

Pewdie's POV:

I follow the octopuses that cry freed, ignoring the pain in my leg. It's not bad anymore, but it's kind of annoying. Cry and Bengt follow me from behind. I glance back at them seeing that they aren't glaring at each other. I smile to myself. I look up seeing that the day is starting to end. The sky is starting to paint itself to an orange shade as the sun starts to hide itself into the horizon. We continue to follow the octopuses then stop seeing Mama-moo ahead of us. I look up seeing a giant wall towering over us.

"Mama-moo!" I cheer then run up to sit in front of her.

Cry sits beside me and Bengt sits on the other side. I smile then blink when Bengt scooches closer to me. Cry notices then scooches closer to me. Bengt's gaze flickers to Cry then brushes up against me. I feel my cheeks grow hot when Cry does the same.

"Uh…guys?" I call as Cry and Bengt have yet another stare down. "We're meditating…"

Cry breaks the gaze then faces forward, not bothering to move away from me. I don't know if he was closing his eyes because of his mask so I looked at Bengt who has his eyes closed. I face forward and close my eyes, listening to Mama-moo.

After meditating, I get up then see that the sun is still making its way down the horizon. The wall in front of us separates and creates a path for us. I look over at Cry who walks up to me then lifts his mask up at bit so I can see him smirk.

"Shall we get going?" he asks.

I nod as Bengt catches up to us. We start walking again then I blink noticing the light dimming around us. Did the sun set already? I look up to see that we were entering a cave; lights peek through small holes above us, coloring our surroundings blue. I smile to myself as I keep walking. This place is beautiful. There are several sand waterfalls cascading around us. I walk up to one then place my hand through it. The sand tickles the back of my hand as it goes through, I chuckle.

"Cry, you should try this!" I call then Cry comes up to me.

He puts his hand beside mine and chuckles. "It tickles."

"Yeah," I reply and smile more when Bengt comes up beside me.

I fake a pout as he puts his hand above mine.

"Hey, that's my sand you're taking." I remind.

Bengt laughed. "It's mine now."

Cry's head turned to Bengt. "When did you start talking?" he asked. There is no sarcasm in his voice, just shock.

Bengt looked over at Cry. "Since…" he paused then tapped his chin. "Since five minutes ago."

Cry walked up to me then gently pulls me aside.

"Pewds, what happened while I was shouting to dead carpets?" he asks.

I look at him. "I just got to know him better," I reply. "We drew pictures and I asked questions about him. Then he finally started to open up to me!"

Cry stared at me. "I guess he's finally opening up to you," he mumbles.

"Yeah…" I tip my head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Cry shakes his head. "No, don't worry about it Pewds."

I pout a bit but nod. We start to move on, walking through the blue colored sand. I look up seeing small carpet pieces flying around.

"What kind of place is this?" I ask.

"Don't know," Cry replies.

I blink then see fallen pillars. Excitement wells up from within me seeing the hollow insides.

"That looks like a tunnel!" I exclaim then run inside. "Hellooo?"

My voice echoes from inside the tunnel. Bengt chuckles at my childishness.

"This place seems to have more carpets than outside," Cry observes. "Do you think this is like their sanctuary?"

Bengt looks around then shrugs. "Maybe."

I look up seeing the light peeking through the tiny cracks above. "Do you think the ceiling will come down on us?" I ask fretfully.

Cry chuckles. "Are you scared again?"

I pout as my cheek flush. "I-I was just wondering."

Cry entwines his fingers with mine. I felt comfort wash over my fears and smile. Bengt holds my other hand and look at me worriedly.

"We're here for you," he reminds.

"Yeah, thanks." I reply then smile as we walk forward.

From time to time, I grow bored so I start singing 'Under the Sea'. Cry and Bengt smile as my singing attracts the small carpet pieces. My eyes widen when we reach a large hill. I look down at my feet. Did it heal enough for me to go up a steep hill?

"Something wrong Pewds?" Cry asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I reply then let go of their hands. "Let's go,"

I start walking up the hill. I bite my lips feeling the pain come back but I ignore it. Bengt catches up to me and looks down at my leg.

"Are you sure you don't need me to carry you?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I reply smiling. "I shouldn't burden you guys."

"You're not a burden." Cry replied then scoops me up into his arms.

I yelp as Cry starts to carry me bridal style. I cling onto his mantle with wide eyes. Cry looks down and pulls up his mask a bit so I can see his stunning smile.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He says before I can object. "You shouldn't push yourself if you're hurt, it'll only make it worse."

I pout then look over Cry's shoulder to see Bengt who looks disappointed but he smiles upon seeing me. I smile back then see that we reached the top. I look forward then my eyes widen and my jaw drops. Below us are empty ruin buildings. The walls were colored in different shades of blue and carpets stick out of them like seaweeds. The light peeking from above made it look like we're in an underwater city. I stare in amazement as I hear Cry whisper 'wow'.

"Are we under water or something?" I ask.

"I don't know…" Cry replies.

I glance back at Bengt who has a smile on his face. We all gaze at the town.

"Cry, can you put me down?" I ask. "I want to take a look around this place.

Cry looks down at me reluctantly. "Are you sure Pewds?"

"I won't walk much, just fly." I promise. "Look at all the carpets there!"

Cry looks at Bengt who shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright," he replied then sets me down.

I smile then fly towards the carpet seaweeds. I shout then the carpet resonates with me and carries me up to the tip. I cheer as I float to the next bunches of seaweeds.

"Cry, Bengt, some on. This is a lot of fun!" I encourage.

Bengt flies to join me, Cry follows soon after. We all laugh and float around in the underwater ruins. I blink when I see an octopus flowing into another direction. I use a seaweed as boost then fly after them.

"Cry, Bengt I think they're showing me something!" I call but I don't look back to see If they heard me.

The octopus flies around as I chase it playfully. I grab onto it and hug it.

"Gotcha!" I yell and laugh as I land gently onto the blue sand.

I blink then notice a bunch of statues beside me. They take shape of a snake, a large one. The octopus wriggles out of my grip then flies away.

"Hey wait!" I call then stumble when I feel the ground shaking. "Wha-what's going on?"

Suddenly something bursts out of the ground then snatches the octopus out of the air. I stare with wide eyes as the sparkles flow out of the octopus. It tries to wriggle out of the snake's mouth but the snake chomps the last of its meal. I look around. Cry and Bengt are not here, I guess they didn't hear me. I back up, hoping the serpent doesn't notice me. The serpent looks down at me then a huge, blinding light shines down on me.

I shut my eyes tightly as I hear the serpent coming closer to me.

"Pewds!"


	10. Serpents

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that I have been slacking with this story. I'm finally getting back on it! Yay! But alas, life is not very fair to me. I'm kind of sick so my head isn't working very well. If you see any spelling/grammar errors, I apologize. I'm also really tired after a busy day. I'll take a look at the parts another time. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Pewdie's POV:

I groan then open my eyes to see Cry. I lay against his lap, his left arm wrapped around me comfortingly. I smile a bit, feeling soothed by his presence. The place was silent…or well, almost silent. I can hear the sound of the cascading sand. I glace around and notice that we are inside one of the hollow pillars. I stir a bit making him jump then turn his head to me.

"Pewds!" He exclaims then pulls me into a hug. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?"

I shake my head and hug him back. "Where's that monster?"

"I'm not sure, Bengt and I barely grabbed you before the snake could get to you. We hid inside this thing, hoping that it'll go away." Cry replies. "You've been asleep for about half an hour."

I frown. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Cry ruffles my hair. "It's alright, as long as you're fine."

I smile then blink noticing that Bengt is not around.

"Where's Bengt?" I ask.

Cry stops ruffling my hair and pulls back his hand. I tip my head in confusion, somehow I could feel the disappointment emitting from his gaze.

"He's outside, keeping guard." Cry replied then looks over his shoulder. "Bengt! He's awake."

Bengt slips into the pillar then runs up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Woah!" I yell as I get pulled away from Cry's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Bengt asks as worry clouds his eyes.

I look up at him and smile. "I'm fine Bengt."

Bengt smiles back then lets me go. Cry pushes past Bengt then puts his hand on top of my head. Bengt shoots him an annoyed glare.

"You should stay close to us from now on." Cry advices gently.

I nod. "I will."

I saw a smile from the corner of his mask. "Alright, let's get moving. The faster we get away from that beast, the better."

Bengt nods his head then looks down at me. "Can you walk?"

I stand up then stretch. "I think I'm good."

Cry takes a step closer to me. "Are you sure? You ankle could still be–"

"Don't worry about it, Cry!" I cheer, raising my arms in the air.

Cry smirks. "If you say so Pewds, but don't force yourself."

I nod then follow him and Bengt out of the pillar. Cry falls behind so that he's walking beside me then leans his head down.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to tell me." He whispers into my ear.

I blink a few times then look up at him. He gives me a sincere smile, making my cheeks flush. I bite lips before giving him a nod. Cry ruffles my hair lovingly before raising his pace. I raise my pace as well as all three of us walk through the dark blue ruins. I feel my whole body shiver in fear as I look around in vigilantly. We walked into a large corridor with broken pillars on each side. I link seeing something shining ahead of us.

"Oh! That shiny secret!" I exclaim then walk forward. "I'll get it!"

Cry immediately grabs me then pulls me back. "I don't think that's a good idea Pewds."

I open my mouth to protest but then we hear a loud roaring nearby. I freeze then cling onto Cry as I slowly look over my shoulder. The same large serpent that tried to eat me before swoops down, devouring the shiny specks. It rises up and disappears into the a hole in the ceiling. I feel my whole body shudder in fear as I stare at where the shiny secret once floated.

"Do you think it saw us?" I whisper.

"No, if it did, it would have come after us." Cry replied then looks over at Bengt. "Was that the same serpent that attacked Pewds?"

Bengt narrows his eyes while looking up. "I'm not sure, I didn't get a good look at either of them."

Cry nods in understanding then turns his head to me. "Pewds, do you want to keep moving?"

I gulp. I knew the monster was still around but if we want to get out of here, we need to keep moving. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Cry seems skeptical of my decision but moves forward. Bengt and I follow him. Another loud roar erupts in the air and we all look up.

"Shit, look out!" Cry yelled then pushed me and Bengt.

All three of us plunged into the piled of sand as the serpent flew over us. My head sot up to get some air. Cry and Bengt did the same and looked around. The stone beast is gone for now. We chuckle a bit to ourselves then get out of the pile of sand. I shake off the soft granite off my mantle then look at Cry who has some on his mask.

"Cry, can you see with all that sand on your face?" I ask with concern.

"I'm fine Pewds." Cry replies, trying to shake his head to get the sand off.

I nod slowly before looking at Bengt. He already has gotten all of the sand off himself so he doesn't need my help. Cry grumbles to himself as he bent forward, trying to get the sand out of his mask. I frown then walk up to him.

"Cry, I think you should take off your mask." I suggest.

Cry turns his head towards me. "Pewds, I don't think now's the time."

I frowned. "Can you see?"

Cry nods his head but I can tell he was lying.

"Don't lie," Bengt says. "I can see the sand coming out of the side of your mask. You should take it out, it might hurt your eyes or the sand might get into your throat."

Cry groans. "Then turn around."

I frown as Bengt lets out a sigh before turning away. I look at my best friend, concerned. I don't want the sand to distract Cry, especially because we have a giant monster trying to eat us. And…I secretly wanted to see his face again…

I pout then look over my shoulder to check on Bengt. "Well…I don't want this to get in the way of your vision either; I don't want you to get hurt."

Cry turns his head to me but stays silent.

I blink and stare back at him. "What?"

Cry chuckles softly. "Nothing, hold on."

My eyes widen as Cry takes his mask off. His oak brown hair falls over his closed eyes as he shakes his head. He opens his eyes once he gets a few more sand off of his face. I know I was staring, but I can't stop looking at him. Sand pours down from his ceramic mask as he turns it over then his blue eyes flicker to me.

"A picture lasts longer." He points out.

I feel my cheeks flush as I grimace. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know I'm beautiful Pewds," Cry teases as he places his mask over his face again. "Let's keep moving."

I frown to see that I only get to see his face for a little bit. I hear Bengt's footsteps coming near us and I glance over my shoulder to see him. I smile in greeting. Bengt nods his head then his gaze narrows at Cry.

"Got the sand out?' he asks.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern." Cry replies.

Bengt nods then nudges both of us. "Let's go."

"Are we just going to keep this up until we reach some place safe?" I ask.

"We really don't have much of a choice," Bengt replies. "After all, we don't really know the way back."

I nod and we keep walking. I mentally pray to myself that we will all be safe.


	11. We Meet Again

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. I'm busy so I don't have much time to proofread all this Dx. Welps, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Cry's POV:

I glance back at Pewds from time to time. He says he's fine but it's not very convincing in my eyes. He keeps biting his lips nervously and looking around. I don't blame him though, there is giant snake thing after us. I'm just glad it didn't get Pewds, I would have never forgiven myself if I lost him. I look over at Bengt who stares straight ahead. I have come to gain some respect for the guy, he was the one who noticed Pewds' absence.

But I still didn't like him.

I look down at Pewds again, his skin looks pale. Worry flushed over me as his eyes darted. I need to think of something to ease his fear.

I put my hand on his head, making him look up at me.

"Think happy thoughts," I advise.

Pewds nods and smiles in appreciation. I smile back and look forward. I feel a jolt go up my arm as I feel his smaller hand take mine. I glance over at him. Pewds looks down at the ground shyly as his other hand takes Bengt's. Bengt looks over at Pewds. Surprise lit the man's hazel eyes and a smile crawls up his face. He looks over at my hand as I entwine my fingers with the younger male and pouts a bit. I smirk at the reaction. We keep walking through the corridor, the sands gently fall from the walls and ceiling. I narrow my eyes seeing a statue coming into view.

"I have a bad feeling…" I mumble then look at Pewds and Bengt. "Should we–"

We all jump when a serpent bursts out of the ground and tear the statue apart. I look up seeing something shiny coming out of its mouth. We all freeze in place as its head looks around as if searching for something. It pulls itself out of the sandy earth then flies towards us. I feel Pewds' hand grip mine tighter as he shuts his eyes. I bite my lips but then blink when the serpent flies over us. A gust of wind following the serpent sends sand into our faces. Well, for me, it was my mask. We all fall onto our backs as the serpent flies away. I quickly get up, not feeling Pewds' hand in mine anymore.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask looking around.

Bengt is shaking the sand off of his mantle but Pewds is still missing. I feel my heart plunge into my stomach.

Where is he?

"Pewds" I call looking around.

Bengt notices and starts digging through the sand. I do the same as my mind races with panic.

"Pewds?" I call again.

"Bury me…in the sand."

I blink then look down seeing Pewds' hand come out of the sand.

"Oh, nevermind I'm okay." He chuckles as he gets up.

A bunch of sand rolls off of his mantle as he stands. I chuckles before helping him clean himself.

"I think this thing is blind." I comment as I finish cleaning him.

Pewds looks up at me. "How come?"

"This was the second time it looked at us but missed." I reply then look around. "You think the coast is clear?"

Bengt looks at me before nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

Pewds looks down at his feet. "I wonder how it found me if it was blind."

I think for a moment. He's right, if Bengt and I didn't run in to save Pewds, he would have been eaten.

"Did anything different happen?" Bengt asks.

Pewds taps his chin. "I saw a bright light shining on me…I think."

"Maybe that's its vision." I conclude.

Pewds nodded slowly. "So all we have to do is not go into the light!"

We all nod in unison. At least things are a little safer. Pewds looks at me with concern.

"Hey Cry, is there sand in your mask?" he asks.

I smirk at the question. "What? Do you want to see my face again?"

Pewds' cheeks flushes pink. "W-well, I…um…well…"

I laugh before looking at Bengt. "Turn around again."

Bengt pouts before turning around. I take my mask off yet again before turning away from Pewds. I turn my mask over so the sand that got in between my face and my mask slide out. My body shivers as I feel the wind gently hit my face. I feel kind of naked without it since I've been wearing this mask ever since I got the scar. I close my eyes then sigh. My father hit me with a beer bottle and a shard slashed across my face, leaving me with this ugly mark. I examined my mask before smirking.

How ironic, the object that used to protect me now became a burden. I glance at Pewds who watches me. At least there is someone that won't judge my scar.

I wipe the excess granite off my cheek and nose before pouting. If things are going to keep up like this, it'll get really tedious.

"Cry, do you think you should keep your mask off?" Pewds asks.

I look at him and my eyebrows scrunch. "Why?"

Pewds frowns. "I don't know, I just thought it might make it easier for you…"

"But Pewds…you know why I keep this mask on." I point out.

Pewds nods. "I know…but I feel that your face is not something that should be hidden."

I shake my head then feel Pewds take my hand and turn to see him. His eyes stare at my longingly.

He wanted me to keep my mask off.

'You're totally handsome, Cry.'

I feel my face grow hot as I remember those words. The fact that it was Pewds who said it made my heart race. I look into his eyes. Hope and concern mixes within the blue gaze.

I bite my lips before sighing in defeat. "Alright."

I tie my mask and set it to the side of my head. Pewds smiles then I call Bengt over. He turns around then his eyes widen seeing my face. His hazel eyes gazes at my scar, making my tense up. His gaze is indifferent but there was a hint of sympathy within them.

"I see why you kept your face hidden," he comments then looks at Pewds. "Are you sure you want him to keep it off?"

"It'll be fine." I reply narrowing my eyes. "It'll be less tedious this way."

Bengt nods his head then looks up. "We should get moving again."

I nod then look at Pewds. "Whenever you're ready."

Pewds smiles then we all start walking. I blink as I realize that the corridor starts getting smaller as we keep walking. There was a roaring noise in the air, but it was soft. Pewds shakes in fear upon hearing the noise.

"It's alright Pewds," I comfort.

He nods as Bengt puts his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. I pout as Pewds looks over at him and smiles. Bengt faces forward then his eyes widen. I blink then face forward. I see three figures in the distance. Are they people?

"Do you guys see what I see?" Pewds asks. "More people!"

We approach them slowly. I glance at Bengt as his hazel eyes widen more.

"Bengt, what's wrong?" I ask.

Pewds looks over at Begnt then at the three people.

"Are they…" Pewds words trail off as he sees the three people walking towards us.

All three of them have their hoods over their heads, covering their faces. I narrow my eyes in suspicion then look at Pewds and Bengt. It seems like they knew these people…or at least, Bengt does.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while," One of the people say.

Bengt's eyes narrow as they blaze with hatred and rage. "You…"

I look at Bengt, then the guy, then at Pewds.


	12. Rainbow

Pewdie's POV:

My eyes widen as I stare at the group of people in front of us. One turns around and a smirk comes up his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that little outcast?" he says.

I feel Bengt's hand tense up with hatred. I look up at him. His hazel eyes blazed with fury as they scanned the group.

"It seems you have found new company." Another one points out then looks at me. "That little boy looks so cute."

I blink a few times. "Huh?"

The guy comes up to me and pinches my cheeks. "Look at these baby cheeks!"

I pouted. This person's hands were slender like those of a female.

Cry narrows his eyes as he takes a step forward. "Don't touch him."

The person puts her hands up and backs up. "Woah, down boy. Don't get so touchy."

"It's because you tried to flirt, Jamilda," the guy looking at Bengt hisses.

"Sorry Asher," Jamilda mutters then looks at me again. "Is he the replacement for her?"

Bengt scowls in response.

"Where's Eli?" he demands.

I feel my heart crush itself as I remember Bengt's story. He had a best friend named Eli but then they were taken away by the group. Bengt was left behind, all alone and so sad. Cry looks at Bengt questioningly as Jamilda exchanges glances with Asher. Asher just scoffs and turns away while Jamilda takes the red hood off. Her brown hair fluttered out as her brown eyes blinked. Her gaze lowered to Bengt sympathetically.

"She's not with us anymore…" she replies.

I felt my heart shatter at Bengt's broken expression. His hazel gaze waters slightly but rage soon replaces his anguish.

"What did you do?" Bengt demands.

"We have nothing to say to you." Asher hisses back. "Let's go Vern, Jamilda."

Vern and Jamilda followed Asher.

"Hey! You didn't–" I cut him off by giving his hand a squeeze. Bengt looks at me. "What?"

I shake my head. "They're not worth it."

Cry leans down to my ear. "Pewds, what's going on?"

I look at him then at Bengt, I don't want to let out Bengt's personal past.

"You can tell him later," Bengt mutters before looking forward. "Let's keep moving first."

I frown and Cry pouts a bit before following us. We look around as we keep walking through the hallway that seems to be shrinking as we walk deeper. I feel Bengt's hand hold mine loosely as he looks down at the floor. I frown more to see the despair in his eyes. I don't like seeing him like this. We reach a large window then freeze hearing a roar. I bite my lips then see the giant snake flying across the window. Goosebumps pop up at arm as I close my eyes tightly.

Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.

I feel Cry gently squeeze my hand. I open my eyes then see that the serpent is gone.

I look over at Bengt whose eyes droop with sorrow and frown.

The loss of Eli must have been so devastating for him…

"Bengt?" I call.

Bengt looks at me then sees the concern in my eyes. "I'll be fine Pewdie…"

I nod my head, hoping that he was telling me the truth.

I let out a small sigh of relief as the roaring finally ends. That was the fifth time we heard it. We keep walking then come out of the hallway and into a cavern. I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach seeing a bunch of serpents flying around. A bright light emitted from their heads like spotlights. The light scanned the floor, searching for prey.

"We should stay away from the light." Cry reminds. "That's their vision."

I nod then look at Bengt who still has the devastated expression. I feel so bad for him…I mean, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost Cry.

I look over at Cry who observes the light that roams around the sandy floor.

"Alright, we can use those pillars on the side as covers." Cry states then looks at me. "There are also hollow pillars on the bottom if you slip."

I nod as I listen closely. I blink when I feel Bengt's hand leave mine then look towards the cavern. My eyes widen seeing Bengt walking aimlessly into the clearing.

"What is he doing?" Cry questions.

"Bengt!" I yell.

Bengt doesn't reply. He just keeps walking.

"Bengt stop!" I yell then run after him without thinking.

"Pewds! Wait!" Cry yells but I ignore him and keep running.

My mind races as I see the light coming closer to Bengt.

I knew he is really upset about Eli, he has a reason to be.

"Bengt!" I yell again then the light shines on Bengt.

Shit!

Bengt just looks up at the serpent that is now approaching him. I grit my teeth then tackle him to the floor. The light still follows us. I grab Bengt by his mantle and run into a hollow pillar. I push him against the wall and wait for the giant beast to fly away. The light passes us and so does the roaring. I sigh then look up at him.

"Bengt, what the hell?" I ask.

Bengt looks down at me. "…what?"

"I should be telling you the same thing!" I snap. "You could've killed yourself!"

Bengt's gaze droops again. "Sorry…"

I stare at him. He looks so broken…I bite my lips then give him a hug. I feel him jump a little from my touch then his arms wrap around me. I shut my eyes tightly, fearing that if I let go of him, he'll do the same thing again. Bengt stays still, I feel his gaze burning on me.

"It takes both sun and rain to make a beautiful rainbow," I say then look up at him. "I know that sounds cheesy but…"

My words trail off as I see tears come down Bengt's face. My eyes widen. Did I make things worse?

"Bengt I–"

Bengt shakes his head. "No, it's not that I'm sad." He says. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I smile a bit then we let go.

"Thank you." He adds.

I nod slowly then I hear someone sliding into the pillar.

"You two are idiots!" He scolded.

I look at him frowning. "I'm sorry Cry."

Cry looks at Bengt. "And dude, seriously, what was that?"

"The rain was pouring down." Bengt replies.

Cry raises a brow in confusion but I chuckle a bit.

"I'll be fine now." He says then nudges both of us. "Let's go."


	13. Chinese Restaurant

Cry's POV:

We all hide behind the towering pillars on the side. The light of the serpent's vision passes us and we all let out a relieved sigh. I glance at Pewds who looks at Bengt worriedly. That guy almost got both of them killed! What was the whole thing about anyways? I look at Bengt who seems a little less depressed than before but I saw a hint of sadness clouding his eyes.

"So…I'm guessing this is how things will go for a while?" I ask.

Bengt and Pewds nod. I look up then beckon them to follow me. We walk across the sandy cavern, keeping watch of any blazing lights. I feel the wind in my face and my whole body shivers. The sensation of anything on my face makes me uncomfortable…but I have to deal with it. I glance back at Pewds whose eyes flicker from one direction to another. We walk up a hill then Pewds stops.

"I see something!" he says pointing forward. "It's some kind of platform."

I look forward then see a large, stone clearing coming into view. I narrow my eyes seeing a familiar statue.

"Mama-moo!" Pewds yells happily.

He starts sliding down the hill making me smile. I look over at Bengt who follows him. I smile to myself, looks like Pewds knocked some sense into him…I think. I follow them. We hear a roar break the silence all around us. We look up then see two serpents shining their blazing white light down onto us. My eyes widen.

"Shit, run!" I yell.

The light on us slowly shrinks and the colors starts to turn red. I grit my teeth and my eyes narrow from the wind that's smashing into my face. Pewds looks up with wide eyes, scared and worried.

"Just keep going!" I urge.

Pewds look at me and nod. I feel fear shiver up my spine as the serpents start coming down quickly. I look over my shoulder. Their mouths opened, ready to scoop us up. I quickly leap forward, pushing Bengt and Pewds onto the platform. The platform immediately glows then shoots out a bright yellow light, creating a shield around us. The serpents crash into the force field then hiss. We all look back and watch them leave. I look down at the ground, seeing marks that are similar to the ones on out mantles. We all pant from the running and lay down. The bright, yellow light is warm and comforting. Pewds looks over at the statue at the middle of the platform and smiles.

"Mama-moo saved us!" he exclaims then walked up to it. "Thanks a lot!"

I roll onto my stomach then look at the statue. "I guess it did."

Bengt smiles then sits up. "Are we safe in this place?"

I look around as the dazzling light dances around us. I smile at the sight, I actually feel safe here.

"I think so," I reply looking over at Pewds. "We should go thank our savior."

Bengt nods then we walk up beside Pewds and sit down. I close my eyes, meditation and mentally thanking the statue for saving our asses.

We finish meditating then I open my eyes. The golden light still flows around us, keeping us safe from the serpents. I look up seeing a tall, narrow door open. Pewds and Bengt open their eyes and blink.

"Woah! A secret!" Pewds says then stands up. "Let's go!"

"Hey there, slow down." I say as I grab his mantle. "Don't get all feisty, we might bump into those serpents again."

Pewds looks at me and frowns. "Sorry Cry."

I smile and ruffle his feathery blond hair. "It's alright Pewds,"

Pewds smiles at me then looks over at Bengt. Worry immediately clouds his gaze as he bites his lips.

"Bengt…" his words trail off.

Bengt blinks before smiling warmly. "I'm okay."

Pewds nods slowly before looking at me. I pout to see how close they're getting, but at least he is happy…

"Shall we keep going?" I ask.

Pewds and Bengt nod. I smile at them before starting to walk. Pewds catch up to me quickly before walking beside me. I bask in the glory of the warm light. It seems kind of strange to walk in a yellowish underwater-like passage. It makes the water look dirty. Well, it's better than being chased by a bunch of stone monsters.

I blink seeing a tall tower standing in the middle of a clearing. The golden light around us seem to dim as we approach it. We look around. There are other towers surrounding the one in the middle, supporting circular platforms. I look up seeing the bright light of the sky peeking from a hole in the ceiling. Pewds and I exchange glances before looking at Bengt.

"What do you think we do here?" he asks.

Bengt shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe we'll somehow climb to the top."

I nod then look around. I see something glowing at the far end of the clearing.

"I see something." I call pointing at the glow.

Pewds tips his head. "What is it?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out." I reply then start walking faster.

Both men follow me as we approach the glow. I blink seeing something like a lantern.

"A Chinese restaurant?" Pewds says. "Aww, are you guys taking me on a date?"

I look over my shoulder and smirk. "Yeah Pewds, we're on a date." His cheek flushes a little before teasing back.

"A triple date, Cry? What are you trying to do?" he asks.

I look over at Bengt who smiles in amusement. "Oh you know, stuff."

Pewds chuckles before we reach the Chinese restaurant like structure. We blink to see a wall.

"Aww, but I love Chinese," Pewds complains playfully.

I chuckle then look at the small statues beside it. "I guess we shout to it."

Pewds walks over the statues on the sight of the wall and shout to it. I shout to the statues on the left. A small light illuminates the wall and created an image. Our eyes widen when water starts to rise over our heads. Our feet are lifted off the floor and we float in the glowing water. Pewds gasps then his eyes widen more seeing that he can breathe. I let out a breath then breathe in.

"So I guess he have to unlock the Chinese restaurants." Bengt concludes before floating up.

"Wait, wait! I want to read this story!" Pewds says and looks at the image. "A Bengt will rise above the desert land."

I chuckle then nudge him away. "Come on,"

We follow up to the circular platform and jumps out of the water. I look at the tower. The water makes the bottom part of the tower shine with bright, yellow light. I stare at it in awe. Pewds and Bengt look around seeing pieces of carpets flying over us.

"Let's follow them!" Pewds calls.

"No, you should rest." Bengt says. "We're been walking around all day…or for a while."

I look at Bengt and raise a brow. "You've been walking around too."

Bengt nods his head. "But I burdened both of you back there, I want to redeem myself."

I look at Pewds who frowns then back at Bengt. He smiles sadly and I sigh.

"Alright, but don't push yourself." I say.


	14. Don't Worry

Cry's POV:

Pewds and I sit on the circular platform while Bengt flies off with the pieces of carpets. I glance over at Pewds who slips his legs into the water and slightly kicks his feet. Gentle slashes of the golden water are created as he keeps kicking playfully. I chuckle and look up at Bengt.

"Hey Pewds…about that group…" I begin.

Pewds looks over at me and frowns. "Oh, yeah, you need to know."

I give him a nod as he pulls his legs out of the water and turns to me.

"I kind of feel bad for telling you…since it's personal to Bengt." He starts. "But we're all friends, so you deserve to know."

I nod again. It feel kind of weird because I did think of that guy as a friend…but I have mixed feeling for him.

"So, Bengt told me that he used to walk with a group of people." Pewds says.

I tip my head. "Was it the same group we encountered?"

He nods. "But the number of people seemed smaller than what he described."

My eye brows scrunch in confusion. "How many were there?"

"There were about five when Bengt met them," Pewds replies. "And then he made a friend named Eli. They played together, they laughed together, they really were the best of friends."

I listened closely to the adorable story, watching Pewds smile happily. Bengt's relationship with Eli is kind of similar to me and Pewds; best friends, best time together…

Did they have a one sided crush like us?

I blink when Pewds' smile suddenly fades and he looks down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Pewds sighs. "Their friendship didn't last very long…"

I tip my head. "Did they get into a fight?"

"No, the group took Eli away from Bengt." He replies as his eyes start to water. "They beat up Bengt then left in all alone in the desert. When Bengt woke up, he couldn't find her. He searched and searched, shouting and calling out her name…but he never found her…"

I bite my lips as I look up at the tan male. He lands on top of a Chinese restaurant above us then shouts to the statues beside it. The restaurant glows and the water beneath us rise. Pewds and I look up as we float off of the circular platform.

"After that, he found another person but he never talked to him. He was afraid of being hurt again." Pewds continues. "And when the guy left, Bengt didn't feel anything. Assuming that his theories were correct, he tried not to talk to us…"

I nod. I finally understand why he is such a quiet guy.

I look up at him then smirk a bit.

He seems like a cold, tough guy on the outside but on the inside he was really soft and afraid.

"I felt so bad about his loss…" Pewds says softly.

"I feel bad for the guy too, but pity won't make things better." I reply.

That was kind of cold…but it was the truth.

"I know but…" Pewds looks up at me. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

I felt my face burn as I heard the words. Pewds wipes his eyes before turning away. I quickly take his hand and turn him to face me.

"Pewds, say that again." I say.

Pewdie's POV:

"Say that again."

I blink as I look up to see Cry staring at me intently. I feel my body burn as I look into his blue eyes. Bengt's story made me feel so bad that it wanted to make me cry; in addition to that, the thought of losing my best friend Cry made me even sadder.

He blinks to see the tears come down my face.

"A-are you okay?" he stutters.

I bite my lips and nod. "I'm sorry, just…"

Cry pulls me into a tight hug I blink a few times before hugging him back.

"Don't worry," he whispers comfortingly. "I won't leave you."

I hugged him tighter as I nodded. I don't want to think negatively about things but I can't help myself; To be alone, to lose your best friend…that is so sad. Cry gently pats me head and leans his head on top of mine. I let out a small sigh. I still need to finish Bengt's story.

"That group was the same people who beat up Bengt." I say. "But this time, Eli wasn't with them…from what the lady said Eli is probably…"

My words trailed off. I don't want to finish the story. Cry hugs me tighter.

"It's alright, you don't have to finish." he says gently.

I nod slowly as the water rises higher around us. Golden light glitters around us as small pieces of carpets fly around. I smile as the golden light gently colors our mantles to a sunset orange color. I lean my head against Cry, feeling comforted. Cry lets go of me and lifts my head up.

"At least he's not alone anymore," he point out. "He has us."

I smile and nod. "You're right."

Cry smiles making my cheeks heat up. He's been making me blush ever since he started to take his mask off. Did I like Cry? I mentally give myself a slap. No, I shouldn't we are both guys and Cry's just comforting me…right?

Cry stared into my eyes. "Pewds…"

I tip my head. "Yeah?"

"What you said…about me disappearing…" Cry's eyes look away as his cheeks blush.

My brows scrunch in confusion. "Uh…what is it?"

"Do you…li–"

"Cry, Pewds,"

I look up at Bengt who gently floats down the water and walks up to us.

"I think you guys might want this." He says then opens his mantle.

The sparkle the serpents have been after gently flow out of his mantle and weave around me and Cry. I blink as my scarf grows longer. I look over at Cry whose scarf also has grown longer.

"I wonder that thee scarves are for…" I say as I play with mine.

"They help you glide further." Bengt replies. "Or at least…I think that's what it does."

I smile at him. "Thank you Bengt."

Bengt smiles back then I catch Cry pouting and looking away.

"I'm going to finish up," Bengt says as he looks up. "The tower's almost full."

I give him as nod then he floats up. I turn my attention to Cry who mumbles something under his breath as he glares up at Bengt.

"Cry? What's wrong?" I ask.

Cry looks at me then smirks. "Don't worry about it Pewds."

I tip my head but I nod in response.


	15. Confessions

**A/N: I always feel like I made stupid mistakes in this story. I apologize beforehand.**

Pewdie's POV:

I was curious about what Cry wanted to tell me but I guess I'll know later. I look up to see Bengt panting on top of one of the circular platform. I turn my head to Cry who seems to be pondering about something.

"Hey Cry," I call.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Should we go help Bengt?" I suggest. "He looks tired."

Cry look up at Bengt then nods his head. "Yeah, he needs a break."

I smile then we both float up the water. Bengt takes in a deep breath as we approach him. He blinks when he catches us in his gaze.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"Break time," Cry replies smirking. "You did good, friend. We'll take over for you."

Bengt looks at me and I smile. He hesitates for a few moments before smiling at us.

"Thanks," he says before taking a seat.

Cry and I start walking.

"Oh and Pewdie." Bengt calls.

I stop then look at him. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you later?" he asks.

I blink a few times then nod my head. "Sure."

He smiles at me. "Okay, don't push yourself." He says gently then looks over at Cry. "Go tell Cry that too."

I smile in response then follow Cry up the circular platforms in a spiral formation.

"Bengt says we shouldn't push ourselves." I said.

Cry smirked. "We'll try not to."

We cross the last ribbon bridges then stand in the middle of platform. The platform started to glow and the water beneath us starts to rise. The sparkling water envelopes Bengt. Cry and I look down then we see a bunch of jelly fishes made out of ribbons come up from the ground. They float in front of us then levitate there. I stare at them with wide eyes.

"Woah! That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

Cry smirks. "Yeah, it is."

I skip around as I look at the jellyfish from different angles. It doesn't seem to be giving off any electricity through its tentacle like ribbons. I take a few steps back before looking around. I guess we can use it to get to the other platforms.

"Cry do you think we can use these?" I ask.

Cry shrugs his shoulders. "Only one way to find out."

He leaps up to the jellyfish, making me gasp. He reaches out one hand and grabs the ribbon. He swings around making my mind race with panic. Cry lets out a chuckle as the jellyfish steadies itself and he starts to climb it.

"Come on Pewds, it's fine." He urged.

I look down. We are pretty high off from the ground, but I am right above the water. I shouldn't be afraid of anything. Cry extends one arm out and I smirk.

"I'm not scared." I point out.

Cry laughs. "It's just so you'd feel assured."

I smirk at him before taking a few more steps back. I have a running start before jumping off the platform. I reach both my arms out and grab Cry's hand that extended towards me. I yelp as I feel myself falling. Cry grips onto my hand tighter and clings onto the ribbon. He pulls me into his arms and I wrap mine around his shoulders.

"You okay?" he asks.

I look up at him then my cheeks flush. His stunning blue eyes stare down at me before his lips stretch to show his beautiful smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

He chuckles before gently pushing me to the ribbon he's clinging on. I grab onto the ribbon then he nudges me up.

"Climb up," he says.

I nod then start climbing the ribbon. Cry climbs after me and as I reach the top and looks around. I see more jellyfishes floating around in a spiral formation. I look over my shoulder as Cry straightens up and observes the surroundings.

"I guess we're going to have to climb all those jellyfishes." He says.

I nod my head then his eyes flicker around.

"And then we have to shout to that Chinese restaurant up there." He continues.

I nod again.

"So there's probably going to be a lot of jumping and climbing."

I smirk as I nod my head.

"Also Pewds, I like you."

I nod. So we need to climb up the jelly fishes, go up to the Chinese restaurant, and Cry likes me and…

Wait…

What?

I look at Cry as he leaps onto the next jellyfish. He just confessed to me. I stare at him as I feel my cheeks heat up. He looks over his shoulders and I see the same pink shade on his cheeks.

"You should…go pick up Bengt." He says.

I blink. "But…Cry–"

I open my mouth to object but he quickly climbs up the jellyfishes and moves onto the next one. I bite my lips then look down. My cheeks continue to burn as I think about what he just said.

'I like you.'

Did…did he mean it as in like-like?

I continue to watch Cry climb up the floating jellyfishes. He stops at the one levitating right beside the Chinese reaurant then looks at me.

"If…it's awkward for you," he calls. "You can go pick up Bengt."

I frown. It seems that he doesn't know how I feel about him. "Cry, it wasn't awkward." I call.

"What?" Cry calls.

"It's not awkward!" I call louder.

"I can't hear you!" Cry yells.

"It's not awkward!" I yell back.

"Just tell me later!"

I sigh in defeat then start climbing down towards Bengt.

I pout and narrow my eyes.

I wish he heard me.

Bengt sits on the circular platform we left him on, he chirps at a bunch of carpets pieces that weave around him. I chuckle at the sight and float down next to him. His golden brown eyes flicker over to me and he smiles.

"Hey, are you done?" he asks.

"Cry told me I should come pick you up." I reply.

Bengt stands up then walks up to me. "So…Pewds…"

I look up at him. "What's up?"

Bengt hesitates before looking into my eyes "About back there, when that serpent was about to get me. Thanks for saving me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't jump in there."

I smile at him. "No prob bro! You saved me before too, I was only returning the favor."

Bengt smiles. "I'm sorry I have been worrying you ever since I joined the group."

"It's alright," I chuckle. "I understand why you were depressed…"

Bengt's eyes cloud with sorrow. "It's hard to accept…but I guess life is like that." He replies. "But I'm not alone."

I nod. "Yeah, you have me and Cry."

"That's the thing I wanted to talk about…" I blink in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Bengt leans down as his gaze locks with mine. I link again seeing a warm, glowing emotion within those golden gaze.

"Pewds, I know we have spent a short time together, but…" he takes in a deep breath. "I like you."

My eyes widen as Bengt hesitates.

"As in, like-like." He adds.

My eyes widen more if that is possible.

Two confessions at once?

"Uh…" is all I can say.

Shit….what do I do?


	16. Snowy Peak

**A/N: I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.**

Pewdie's POV:

I stare at him with wide eyes. I don't know how to react. I know I like Cry more than Bengt but I don't know how to reject Bengt. I mean…he lost Eli.

What if he feels as if he lost me too?

I bite my lips as Bengt's eyes close slowly. He lets out a sigh before walking up to me.

"It…might feel a bit awkward but…I just want you to consider how I feel." He says gently before kissing my forehead.

I feel my cheeks flush as he gives me a warm smile. He gently ruffles my hair and his eyes flicker up.

"Looks like we don't have to climb all the way up." He comments.

I blink then look up. Cry rides a large, dragon shaped ribbon down the golden ocean and towards us. He smiles proudly as the dragon starts to circle us.

"Need a lift?" he asks.

"Woah! Where did you get that?" I ask as I stare at it.

"I don't know really, it just appeared after I shouted at that Chinese restaurant up there." Cry replies as he gestures the dragon.

I nod slowly as I examine the dragon. Vibrant light illuminates from its body as the tiny carpet pieces dance around it. It is so much different from the serpents we have encountered in the blue desert. Cry extends his hand towards me and smiles.

"Don't be shy." He urges.

I feel my cheeks blush as he gives me a shy smile. I reach for his hand but then Bengt lifts me up and jumps onto the dragon. I yelped as we land safely onto the dragon. Bengt and Cry exchanges glares before Bengt sets me down on the dragon's back. Cry pouts before patting the dragon's head. The ribbon beast starts swishing its tail from side to side, swimming in the golden water. I look around, seeing all the jellyfishes, carpet pieces and even octopuses dancing around in the brilliant sea. I smiled happily as some carpet pieces flew past us, followed by a couple of octopuses.

"This is so cool!" I say.

"Yeah," Bengt replies.

"We're almost at the top." Cry calls. "Just two more restaurants."

I look up seeing that we have come out of the water. I feel the wind gently pass through my hair as we fly towards second highest Chinese restaurant. I look down into the waters. It has risen so much ever since we got here. I wonder what it does.

"Here we are." Cry says and pulls me away from Bengt.

Bengt narrows his eyes but his gaze flickers to me. "Let's go."

"Guys," I sigh. "I'm not helpless, I can…" My words trail off when I catch them glaring at each other. "Bros?"

Bengt lands onto the Chinese restaurant first then Cry and I jumps off. I look over my shoulder to see the dragon dive down back into the water.

"Thank you!" I call.

Cry and Bengt chuckle as I wave at the ribbon creature. The both shout at opposite sides of the wall then the water rises. The golden light from the water brightens our surroundings, revealing more circular platforms leading up to the last Chinese restaurant.

" That last Chinese restaurant." I say. "That's a good movie title."

Cry bursts into laughter then ruffles my hair lovingly. "I think so too."

I blush at his touch then he and Bengt start flying towards the platforms. I pout and look down at the water. I wish I can tell Cry about my feelings but I don't want to hurt Bengt either…

"Pewds, you coming?" Cry asks.

I look up at him. "Oh, uh, coming."

I quickly scramble towards the platform to follow my friends…friend and crush…I don't know…

Once we get on the middle of the platform, a ribbon bridge appears like it did below. I stare in amazement as the golden lights from the water come together to form a ruby, red, ribbon bridge. I step onto my bridge, making my feet sink into the soft fabric. I frown then blink as Bengt brushes past me.

"Don't worry, you won't fall." He says as he walks on the bridge.

The red carpet lowers onto the water a bit but it looks stable. I smile then follow Bengt to the other side while Cry walks behind me. I glace over my shoulder from time to time, Cry seems distracted by the dragon we rode that is now swimming in the golden sea. I look down to see the huge creature roam around the waters while the other creatures float about. I smile. I guess this is their sanctuary.

We continue to walk down the red bridges that lead to other circular platforms. Once we reach the middle of the platforms, another bridge forms and we start the same process again. I blink when we notice a stair case connecting from the last Chinese restaurant to the top of the tower. I glance at the bird statue sitting before a doorway to the outside and smile.

"Hey look, mama-moo!" I point towards the statue.

I guess we're almost done." Cry adds in then raises his pace. "Come on."

I nod my head then we shout to the last restaurant the water rises to the tip of tower. I stare at the now brilliantly shining building. It looks like a Christmas tree, only in a tower form. We walk towards Mama-moo and sit in front of her. As always, Cry and Bengt will sit beside me, only this time, they are closer. I feel a bit squished but also comforted. I glance at Cry who closes his eyes then at Bengt who does the same but he smiles at me before doing so. I bite my lips as they both take my hand. I sigh deeply before closing my eyes.

What am I going to do?

Cry's POV:

I feel so strange after telling Pewds how I feel about him. I think he told me something before, but I never caught it. I was too far from him. I take his hand in mine, seeking his warm and soft touch. He doesn't seem bothered when I told him. Hope brimmed within my chest as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Questions whirl in my head as I think hard.

What if he likes me?

I will explode in happiness, but I'll also feel bad for Bengt. I know he likes Pewds as much as I do, or at the least, I know he likes Pewds. I open my eyes then look over at the tan male. He also lost his best friend, it'll be pretty harsh id Pewds turns him down.

All I can hope is that Bengt didn't confess.

Bengt and Pewds open their eyes and we all stand up. I glance at Bengt who is holding onto Pewds hand and I narrow my eyes. It's a normal thing that we both hold Pewds' hand but I'm hoping we do it for different reasons. Pewds stares forward at the doorway.

"I think I see snow!" he exclaims then runs outside. "It is!"

I smile then follow him. My eyes widen as I enter a snow covered mountain. I look around, everything is almost white as the soft, gentle specks fall onto my face. I flinch a bit from the coldness and shake my head. It feels so weird to be in a cold place since we we've been walking in the desert. I walk up to Pewds who shivers a bit.

"It's kind of cold." He chuckles.

I pull him into a hug. "Better?"

His cheeks flush pink as he looks up at me and smiles. "Yeah…"

I smile back at him then Bengt wraps his arms around both of us. I am taken by surprise at his action.

"Hug sandwich!" Pewds laughs.

Bengt and I smirk at his adorableness then let go. Pewds looks into the canyon path.

"I think we should go this way now!" he suggests then starts sliding down the path.

I glance over at Bengt questioningly. "So…that sandwich, I didn't think that you'd hug me."

Bengt shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sure Pewdie would want you to get warm too."

I chuckle. "Alright friend,"

"Come on, I think we should stick together to keep warmth." He says.

"Okay." I reply.

We catch up to Pewds then freeze hearing a familiar roar over our heads. We all look up then see the serpent flying over us. Pewds shudders in fear and I pull him into a comforting hug. Bengt narrows his eyes but the serpent doesn't shine their light onto us. It just passes us and continues to fly into the distance.

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with them again…" he mumbles.

"Shit." I curse. "Well…we'll have to keep walking."

Pewds lets out a shaky sigh. "Okay."

I look down at him and take his hand. "It'll be alright Pewds." I comfort.

Pewds smiles at me as Bengt takes his other hand.

"Just think happy thoughts." I encourage.

He nods his head then we continue to walk down the snowy path. Bengt and I press closer to Pewds, warming his smaller body. Snow continue to fall onto our heads. The coldness of the wind flowing into my face makes my teeth chatter but I shut my mouth. I don't want Pewds to know I am pretty cold. Bengt rolls his shoulders from time to time in an attempt to keep warmth. Our breaths become puff of white air and the colors in our skin start to pale. I bite my lips and lean all of us towards the canyon walls, hoping less wind will come our way. My hopes drop a little as we come out of the canyons and enter an open path. I look down to see the doorway from the tower place below us. Did we walk up in a circle?

Another roar erupts in the air making us all flinch and huddle together. I blink hearing someone yelp.

"Quiet down! They might hear us!"

"I don't think snakes have ears!"

I look over to the side to see the same group huddling together be a cliff. I glance down to see that two serpents flying below them. I narrow my eyes. It seems like there was a path that we could get to…but there were beasts roaming in front of it.

The girl looks over her should then she blinks.

"Oh, it's you people." She says.

Asher and Vert look at us. Asher glances around our group then grins.

"Oh hey Bengt." He greets while grinning. "Nice to see you again."

Bengt narrows his eyes. "Shut up."

"Oh, how cold." Asher responds. "I was just about to tell you what happened to Eli."

I blink as his gaze flickers from the serpents then back at Bengt.

"You see," he says. "We killed her."

Bengt's eyes widens. "What?"

Asher grinned at his response. Bengt gritted his teeth as his gaze started to blaze with rage.

That bastard was provoking him.

"Bengt," I warn but he ignores me.

"Yeah, we killed her because she was totally useless." Asher continues. "She became a burden after not being able to find those sparkles, so we just left her."

I felt my blood boil in anger as Asher continues to provoke Bengt into fighting them. I need to find ways to get his attention.

"I had enough of your –" Bengt gets cut off when Pewds lets go of our hands and he steps in front of Bengt.

"Bengt, they're not worth it." he points out.

I smile when Bengt's gaze softens, but then that feeling is soon replaced by panic when I see a warm, glowing emotion within his eyes.

Don't tell me he confessed to Pewds and Pewds likes him too…

My thoughts get cut off when Asher grumbles.

"Well, I was planning to use Bengt but you will do." He says then grabs Pewds.

My eyes widen. "Shit, don't touch him!" I yell as I reach for him.

Too late.

Pewds yelps as Ashwer quickly tosses him towards the two flying serpents.

"No!" Bengt and I yell.

My beloved blond flies down the cliff, soon after he is enveloped by the shadows of the serpents.


	17. Torn then Fixed

**I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors. I also apologize if this part seems rushed.**

Cry's POV:

I stare in horror as Pewds rolls on the snowy ground.

"Pewds!" I yell as I jump down to help him.

I don't care who is yelling out my name, I need to save him. Pewds looks around, terrified of the serpents that approach him. One hisses before leaping at him. It rips off a piece of Pewds scarf and Pewds yelps in pain. Another serpent dive down and smashes it head few inches away from Pewds. More pieces of his scarf tears off and he whimpers in pain.

Asher laughs from behind us, but I ignore him. Pewds collapses on the snow, his eyes slightly closed. I stop beside him and pick him up in my arms.

"Pewds, stay with me!" I yell.

Pewds' eyes blink open slightly. "…Cry?"

The serpents roar above me, indicating that they are going to attack again. I quickly turn around then start to run. The blazing white light shines down on me, making panic swirl in my mind. Someone grabs my mantle then Pewds and I slip into a hole by one of the wall.

"Are you okay?" Bengt asks as I look back at him.

I bite my lips then look at Pewds. "I don't know about Pewds…"

Bengt rushes over to my side and stares at the small, fragile, unconscious blond who lays limp in my arms. I gently shake him and pull him against me, hoping to give him warmth.

"Pewds?" my shaky voice calls. "Pewds?"

Pewds' skin looks so pale, and he's not moving. I examine his body, he doesn't seem to be bleeding. I don't see any wounds on his body…he should be okay, right?

"Come on Pewds, this isn't funny." I say as I shake him a little more. "Pewds?"

Pewds still doesn't move. I grit my teeth and hold him against me tightly.

"Pewds…" I whisper.

My heart twists as I don't hear him reply.

"Wake up…" I plead softly.

I feel a warm tear come down my face as worry and panic mixes and swirls in my head. I don't know what to do, how can I save him? Is there nothing I can do for him? I grip his body tightly then huddle with him to the end of the cave so the cold wind won't hit us. I lean my head on top of his and close my eyes. The only thing I can do right now is keep him warm and wait for him to wake up.

He's going to wake up…He's going to wake up.

I repeat those words in my head. He probably just fainted from the shock, I just need to comfort him….just hold him…

I sit there for what seems like years. I just keep holding the smaller male in my arms, giving him comfort.

Or maybe I was just trying t comfort myself…

Pewdie's POV:

My body's in pain.

So much pain…

I don't even know how, the serpents just ripped at my scarf…how in the world did the pain come to me?

Is it my source of life?

My vision starts to blur.

And I fall onto the snow.

My body won't move.

I grit my teeth as I try to muster up some kind of energy.

No good.

Am I going to die?

Fear shivers up my back. No, I don't want to die yet…I still want to play with the carpet pieces, I still want to hang out with Bengt.

I want to confess to Cry…

I stare at the white snow blankly.

I feel so cold…

I hear someone slide down beside me. Warmth wraps around me as I am pulled into someone's arms.

"Pewds, stay with me!"

…Cry?

I blink a few times and make out a vivid shape of my crush. The warmth against me starts to spread but then my blood freezes when I hear the horrific roar. Cry starts running, holding me tightly against him. My body is still too weak to even grab onto him. I think I see Bengt coming into view as Cry and I are pulled into a cave. The tiredness slowly overwhelms my mind and I am drowned into the darkness.

I blink a few times as I feel warmth all throughout my body.

Is someone holding me?

I gasp a bit as the warmth around me constricts. It feels comforting but at the same time I am suffocating.

"I-I am suffocating…" I choke out.

The person holding me jumps. "Pewds?"

I blink then look up to make out Cry's beautiful face. His eyes are watering and his arms are wrapping around me tightly.

"Jesus Christ Pewds," he exclaims before hugging me tighter.

I yelp. "Cry, you're crushing me."

"Sorry," Cry quickly lets go of me.

I stare at Cry blankly then my eyes widen to see the dry tear marks on his face.

"Cry, are you okay?" I croak out.

Cry nods his head. "Just shut up..." he says and chuckles a bit.

I frown as I stretch my arms up to hug him. Cry wraps his arms around me and we stay like that for a while. I smile, feeling at ease in his arms. Longing bubbles up from my stomach and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Cry, there's something I need to tell you." I say, my voice still hoarse.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I…" I feel my cheeks heat up. "I like you too…"

His eyes widen a bit then his lips stretch to a huge smile. "Pewds…"

I smile back at him then he pulls me into a kiss. I am surprised at first but then kiss back shyly. He pulls away then he blinks in realization.

"Oh shit, Bengt is…" his words trail off as he looks over his shoulder. "Where is that guy?"

I blink then look over Cry's shoulder. The tall man is nowhere to be found. My eyes widen as I feel guilt stab me.

Did he see us kiss and leave?


	18. (Final) My name is

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, this is the final chapter of the Journey. It's been a fun ride and I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I really wanted to finish this story. I've been pausing and all that stuff way too much. It's not what I wanted for this story but meh, I don't know where I can take this if I continued. So with that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and ejoy! I apologize for all spelling and grammar error beforehand.**

Bengt's POV:

I force myself up the steep hill. The serpents are gone, and the people I want to see are still up there, laughing. Asher's head is swung back while he laughs his head out. Vert seems to be chuckling as well but Jamilda is not happy. I grit my teeth and clench my fists. Every inch of my body burned with hatred despite the cold of the snow beneath me.

Seeing Pewds so broken…so fragile, it broke my heart.

He is in Cry's arms so I know he will be fine.

There is someone who needs to pay.

Asher watches the serpents that are flying in the distance, a smug smile is spread across his face. I grit my teeth then run up to him when I get onto the smooth, stony surface. Vert and Jamilda's eyes widen as I grab Asher's mantle and lift him off his feet.

"Why?" I demand.

Asher lifts a brow. "What?"

"Why did you do it?" I demands. "Out of all the people you decided to throw Pewdie?"

"Oh? That was his name?" Asher asks. "I just needed to give the serpents what it wanted."

I glare at him the rage builds up. "You son of a bitch, do you even have a heart?"

"I'm only doing this to survive." Asher hisses back.

I punch him in the face. Asher gasps at the action then back away.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"That was for all the misery and loneliness you made me go through." I yell as I punch him again. "This is for separating me and Eli!" I punch him again. "This is for letting her die!"

Asher tries his best to keep his mind sane. I throw another punch at his face, making him fall off the cliff and tumble down the hill.

"And that," I grumble. "Is for Pewdie…"

I watch Asher roll in the snow, the white powders fluffs around him. I let out a long exhale then look at Vert and Jamila who stare at me with wide eyes.

"You bastard!" Vert yells then runs up to me.

He was the one who knocked me out when I got separated from Eli.

But I am ready this time.

I duck down from his punch then kick one of his leg, making the giant man tumble down the snow and onto Asher. Asher yelps on impact.

"You fatass! Get off!" Asher yells.

I chuckle at the sight. Jamilda walks up to me then frowns.

"You are free to hit me too…" she says, turned her cheek to me.

I shake my head. "You were the only kind person out of all these bastard." I reply then slide down towards them.

Asher rolls Vert off of him then looks up at me fearfully as I approach him. A soft, but strong roar erupts in the air and we all look up.

"You…you're not going to kill me are you?" he asks. "After all, it's because of me that you met Eli…"

I shake my head. "I'm not going to stoop onto the same level as you." I reply then I kick him in the face. "Get out of my sight."

The serpent passes over our heads, not bothering to look down at us.

Jamilda slides down from the hill then helps Vert up. "Let's go, we've had enough."

Vert glares at me. "No, this asshole needs to–"

"Shh," Jamilda scolds. "I said we've had enough. Let's go."

Vert grumbles before picking up Asher then walk down the path. I let out a sigh then return to the cave where I left Cry and Pewdie. Worry seeps over me as I enter slowly, Pewdie's alright, Cry won't let him die. My heart flutters when I see that Pewdie is awake. My lips part to greet him.

"I like you too…"

I halt then stare at them with wide eyes. Cry leans down to kiss him happily and Pewdie responds shyly. I frown then start walking out. I stand there, my heart breaking slowly.

I should have known…those two were together since the beginning. I sigh hopelessly then stand outside of the cave. I was stupid to hope…but I did anyways. I stare off into the vast, snowy path then look back at the cave. My heart slowly chips itself into smaller pieces as I try to forget what I just saw. I knew this was going to happen…knew I will end up alone again.

But…

Should I still go with them?

I shake my head.

No, it would be awkward.

But I still want to stay with them…

I try to find excuses to stay with them but none of them seem reasonable…after all I still like Pewie. I sigh then lean back against the cave wall. What am I going to do? I hold back the tears of frustration and sadness as I cover my face.

"Hey!"

I blink a few times. Was someone calling me?

"Hey!" the voice calls louder.

I look up the hill then narrow my eyes. I see a small figure standing on top of the hill, waving at me. I narrow my eyes. Who is that? I'm pretty sure Asher's group already left…the person starts sliding down, making him or herself more visible.

My eyes widen as I make out the lovely, long brown hair and the familiar sky blue eyes.

"Eli?" I breathe out in disbelief.

"I finally found you!" she squeals as she hugs me tightly.

I blink a few times as my arms wrap around her. She giggles and presses her face against my chest. I can't believe it…am I dreaming? I pinch myself hard.

Ow.

No, I'm not dreaming.

She's alive! Eli's alive!

I feel my heart swell with joy as I pick her up and spin her around. She giggles louder as I set her down and stare into her blue eyes. Her smaller hand gently touches my face.

"It really is you…" she whispers.

"I…I thought you were dead…" I began.

Her eyes cloud with worry. "You met up with them again…didn't you?"

I nod my head.

"I'm sorry," she sighs. "I needed to get away from them, they kept using me to find all those stupid, shining things…or send me as a scout, or just something for their own sake."

I nod slowly. "But why did they tell me that you were dead?"

She bites her lips then looks down.

"I faked my death." She replied. "I made it look like I committed suicide so then I could finally get away from them. I wanted to find you again…I was so worried about you. I couldn't stand the fact that you were all alone who knows where and…" Tears streams down her face as she smiles at me. "I'm just glad I found you, I missed you."

A smile spreads along my face. "I missed you too."

She hugs me tighter and rests her head against my chest. I feel warmth replace my broken heart as the tears I held in starts to stream down my face. I lean my head on top of hers.

"Oh my god!"

I look over my shoulder then see Pewdie and Cry staring at us with wide eyes. Pewdie looks at me then at Eli.

"Is she…" his words trail off and I nod my head. "That's great!"

Eli looks at Pewdie, confused. "Who are they?"

"My companions," I reply as Pewdie runs up to Eli.

"You're Eli?" he asks as he stares at her.

Eli blinks a few times. "Yes, I'm Eli."

Pewdie looks at me then smiles. I smile back sadly then look over at Cry who stiffens. Eli and Pewds start talking as I walk up to him.

"So…you know?" he asks.

I nod my head and Cry bites his lips. "I'm not surprised though, you two were pretty close from the beginning."

Cry's gaze softens at me then he sighs. "I'm sorry," he says.

I smirk. "It's alright…"

I look over at Pewdie who walks up to me.

"Bengt…" he begins softly.

"It's alright," I reply. "I think we should go separate ways now."

Pewdie eyes widens as he frowns. "But why?"

"It'll be awkward, but it's alright." I cock my head to Cry. "You have Cry now, and I have Eli."

Eli walks up to me then takes my hand. Pewdie hesitates for a while then gives me a hug.

"It was fun," I whispered. "Thank you Pewdie."

Pewide nods his head as I hug him back. I reach one arm out to Cry who smirks then all three of us hug.

"Hug sandwich." He chuckles.

I laugh then we all pull away.

"Take good care of him." I say to Cry.

He nods his head. "You take care of yourself," he glances over at Eli. "And her too."

I smile then Eli and I start walking out of the cave. I feel their gazes burning into my back. I feel sad to leave them, but I don't regret it. Eli looks up at my worriedly.

"Are you sure you want to leave them?" she asks.

I smile at her. "I'll be fine Eli, plus, there can never be a beautiful rainbow without a little rain."

She nods her head slowly.

"Plus, I have you back now." I add.

She giggles and the snow dances around us.

"By the way, all this time, I never got to know your name." she points out.

I smile more as we enter the brightened clearing.

"My name…is Bengt."


End file.
